


Ingannation

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slight BL - Freeform, straight - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: [ Kita semua menginginkan apa yang tak bisa kita raih. ]Tak ada yang tak terperdaya senyum manis sang serigala. Semua memujanya—kecuali seekor rubah betina yang telah jatuh hati lebih dulu pada makhluk lain.Tetapi, benarkah demikian?[ Ingatlah, kendati tak begitu kuat, rubah itu tetap bercakar juga. ] / RnR?





	Ingannation

[ Kita semua menginginkan apa yang tak bisa kita raih; sesuatu yang tidak bisa diraih semudah membalik telapak tangan. ]

Namun, jika yang dimaksud dalam ‘hal yang tak bisa diraih’ itu adalah perempuan, Amari (hampir) selalu mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Sudah terlupa berapa yang takluk di tangannya. Barangkali puluhan, setara dengan yang pernah Kaminaga tundukkan. Bahkan, kalau boleh dilebih-lebihkan, ia sendiri lupa seperti apa rasanya ditolak.

Sampai ia bertemu dengan perempuan itu.

Tidak, semuanya tidak segampang hanya karena ‘perempuan itu mengingatkannya kembali seperti apa rasanya ditolak’. Ada hal lain, yang menjadikan Amari tanpa sadar mulai mencari ciri yang dimiliki gadis itu di antara perempuan-perempuan yang mendekatinya. Apakah rambutnya cokelat gelap, matanya senada arang hitam, dan _apakah-apakah_ yang lainnya; yang nantinya akan mengingatkannya pada gadis itu.

“Ada apa, Amari?”

Amari perlu tiga detik untuk sadar di tempat kakinya tengah berpijak. Matanya bersipandang dengan perempuan yang setinggi bahunya. Dahi wanita itu tampak mengerut, menyiratkan kebingungan.

Aneh. Tidak ada kemiripan apapun yang dimiliki perempuan di depannya dengan gadis _itu_—setidaknya, dalam segi fisik. Rambut perempuan ini legam dan sedikit bergelombang. Matanya sewarna zamrud, cukup langka menemukan perempuan dengan mata seperti ini di Jepang. Bibirnya dipulas gincu yang warnanya senada merah ceri, sedikit terbuka karena menunggu Amari menjawab tanya barusan.

Pria itu tersenyum, tak terburu-buru agar tak terlihat sepalsu akting. Sorotnya melunak sejenak sebelum ia menjawab, “Bukan apa-apa.”

“Benar? Apa mungkin aku egois mengajakmu—“

“Nah,” Amari merendahkan kepalanya, menyelipkan sebagian anak rambut perempuan itu ke belakang telinganya, dan menatap sayang si perempuan. “Mana mungkin aku tak ingin bersamamu, kan?”

Perempuan itu sontak merona, lidahnya kelu tak mampu membalas. Amari meraih tangannya, mengecup punggung tangan itu selayaknya _gentleman_ dan memanen desah iri beberapa perempuan yang melihat mereka. Perempuan itu kian salah tingkah, wajahnya dipalingkan dan ia meminta Amari untuk melepaskan tangannya dengan gagap. Pria itu masih mempertahankan senyum penuh kharismanya kala melepaskan tangan sang gadis, dan membiarkan perempuan itu terdiam dengan wajah memerah di tempat mereka duduk. Dersik kembali menerpa mereka, membuat Amari kembali menghirup aroma yang sebelumnya sempat ia hidu dari tangan si perempuan.

_Ah. Parfumnya persis dengan yang digunakan _orang itu_._

.

** _Ingannation _ ** **(1)**

**Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini (kecuali kemasoan dan kepuasan tersendiri).**

** _Warning_ ** **: _original female character, _chara x oc_, alternative universe, straight, (barangkali) OOC, alur maju-mundur syantik (/bukan),_ dan selipan adegan seksual.**

**Bagi yang tetap bertahan, selamat membaca!**

.

Desah panjang bernada kekaguman untuk yang kelima belas kalinya (menurut hitungan Amari) kembali terdengar, mengusik telinga si pria, tapi tak diindahkan dan empunya telinga mencoba (berpura-pura) memusatkan seluruh fokusnya pada layar ponsel. Katsuhiko Miyō, adik perempuan Katsuhiko Miyoshi, masih setia memandangi pria yang telah diperhatikannya sejak lima belas menit lalu tanpa melirik ke arah lain—sebuah dedikasi yang siapapun tahu sia-sia belaka.

Desah panjang itu kembali meluncur, menambah hitungan dalam kepala Amari. Kali ini diiringi pujian yang memperlihatkan bahwa cinta itu memang buta (dan lebih dari mampu untuk membuat otak siapapun miring seketika).

“Sakuma-_san_ hari ini keren sekali ...,” gumam gadis itu terang-terangan, diikuti embusan napas panjang lain; mempertegas kelakuannya yang dimabuk cinta.

Amari membiarkan, sibuk menekan _keyboard_ di layar ponselnya. Pacar barunya (si gadis berambut legam) menanyakan ia berada di mana dan kapan mereka bisa berkencan lagi. Bisa ia pahami; perasaan berbunganya masih melambung sebagaimana perempuan yang baru menjalin kasih. Amari terbiasa melihat pola ini; berkobar di awal, meredup, dan akhirnya padam.

Yah, sejak awal dia memang tak berharap pada hubungan semacam ini. Ia memercayai prinsipnya—yang barangkali persis sebagaimana Miyoshi meyakini perihal kepala sarden: tidak ada gunanya menjaga hubungan terlalu lama. **(2)**

“_Haah_ ...” desah lain kembali meluncur, membuat gerah suhu di dalam kafe. “... coba kalau Sakuma-_san_ menoleh kemari,” angan Miyō yang diikuti kekehan dari empunya sendiri, entah karena terlampau buta pada cintanya atau menertawai keinginannya yang tak akan menjadi nyata.

Kali ini Amari merespons harap itu dengan kekehan singkat, merebut atensi Miyō dari Sakuma (yang menimbulkan percikan rasa puas). “Cuma kau yang bakal berharap dilirik Sakuma-_san_,” kata pria itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari balasan yang tengah diketiknya. _Aku rasa hari Minggu tidak bisa. Kalau Sabtu?_

Miyō mendengus keras, kesal dengan sindiran yang dilayangkan partner kerjanya—ia dan Amari bergantian mencatat pesanan pelanggan dan menjaga kasir, rekan lainnya sibuk membuat dan mengantar pesanan pelanggan. “Kalau tak suka, sumpal saja telingamu. Dan, seingatku, kita ‘dilarang menggunakan ponsel untuk menghindari distraksi selama bekerja’,” balasnya keki.

“Sayangnya, yang terganggu bukan aku, tapi pelanggan yang sedang menikmati pesanan mereka. Jadi, maaf harus mengecewakanmu karena _aku_ tak terganggu,” Amari menurunkan ponselnya, ganti menatap perempuan yang diusilinya. “Kedua, jika penggunaan ponsel dilarang untuk menghindari distraksi, maka seharusnya tempat ini menambahkan aturan baru dengan ‘dilarang menggoda karyawan lain di waktu jam kerja’. Lebih adil, kan?”

Miyō menggerutu, kalah dari adu argumen yang dimulainya. Umpatan lirih meluncur dari bibirnya, menuai tawa kemenangan dari sang pria. Ponsel Amari kembali bergetar di tangan empunya, mengalihkan atensi pria itu pada benda tersebut, memicu terukirnya seulas senyum puas kala membaca balasannya: _‘Tentu saja. Mau nonton? Ada film yang ingin kulihat.’_

Gadis bermarga Katsuhiko itu mau tak mau tergelitik penasaran. Netra senada arangnya memerhati ketikan jari Amari, menerka-nerka hingga akhirnya melontarkan tanya. “Memang siapa yang bakal mengirimimu pesan selain notifikasi sosial media?” sindir gadis itu, masih tak terima dikalahkan dalam persilatan lidah.

Kali ini, Amari membiarkan tanya itu tak terjawab hingga ia selesai mengetik. Ponselnya disakukan, barulah pria itu menoleh ke arah partner kerjanya, memamerkan senyum miring selayaknya serigala yang baru menemukan mangsa. “_Pacar_ku,” ralat pria itu dengan sedikit menekankan nada dalam jawabannya.

Miyō perlu waktu lebih lama dari biasanya untuk memproses informasi tersebut. Amari menanti, mencoba menebak akan seperti apa ekspresi yang dara itu tampilkan; terkejut hingga tak bisa berkata apapun? Pura-pura tak peduli? Amari ingin tahu—terlampau ingin tahu.

Namun, yang ia terka sirna begitu saja. Dara itu hanya mendengus kecil dan menepuk dahinya, seolah tengah merutuki kebodohannya. “Harusnya bisa kuduga, _duh_. _Playboy_ kelas kakap sepertimu tak bakal berlama-lama berstatus lajang,” cetusnya.

Dia tak tertarik sedikitpun.

“Yang terakhir sebulan lalu bukan, _sih_?” Gadis itu mencoba mengingat-ingat, melewatkan pandang Amari yang tak dapat terbaca. “_Haah_, kasihan juga, _sih_. Mereka tetap saja terperdaya dengan rayu serigala sepertimu. _Duh_. Prihatin.”

“Heh,” Amari menyela, rautnya berhasil ia kendalikan sekalipun ia tengah menyembunyikan sekelebat rasa ganjil yang muncul. “Aku setampan ini dan kaubilang teman kencanku bakal kasihan?”

“Buatku—“

“Itu buat_mu_ dan cuma kau yang bakal bilang Sakuma-_san_ itu lebih tampan.”

“Ini bukan cuma masalah tampan!” Miyō berkilah, lalu menumpu sebelah pipinya dengan satu tangannya. “Perempuan itu cuma mainan buatmu, kan?”

Amari tak menjawab, tak jua mengelak. Gadis itu memang benar, tetapi Miyō tak akan mengerti alasan di baliknya: kecemburuan, rasa iri, serta ketidakmampuan meraih apa yang ingin diraih.

Ponsel Amari kembali bergetar secara mendadak. Empunya sontak membuka pesan yang masuk, membiarkan tanya itu menggantung, dan membaca balasan pacarnya: _Kalau tak salah, sekarang jam kerjamu, kan? Kirim foto kafe tempat kerjamu dong._

Pria itu segera menekan ikon kamera di ponselnya, berusaha memotret keseluruhan kafe dan terdiam sejenak kala kameranya menangkap Miyō di ujung potret. “Bisa kau mundur sebentar, Miyō? Pacarku minta foto kafe.”

“_Haaah_? Potret saja langsung, apa susahnya?” gerutu gadis itu, enggan menurut. “Atau suruh dia lihat dari internet. Foto di _website_-nya sudah diperbaharui Kaminaga minggu lalu.”

Amari tertawa, mencoba mencairkan suasana. “Ayolah, hanya satu foto,” katanya di sela tawanya. “Aku cuma tak ingin membuatnya cemburu karena tahu pacarnya sedang _shift_ dengan perempuan lain. Bisa-bisa hubungan kami segera berakhir,” ujarnya lagi.

Namun, alih-alih mengabulkan pinta itu, Miyō malah geming di tempatnya berdiri. Seolah memprovokasi, gadis itu ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya ke meja kasir, kemudian menumpu sebelah pipinya dengan tangan dan menyeringai picik. “Biar kau cepat putus dengan pacarmu,” lanjutnya menegaskan tindakannya yang di luar dugaan.

Amari perlu beberapa detik lebih lama untuk tak terbawa, kemudian terkekeh geli dan beranjak dari tempatnya. “Biar kufoto dari sudut lain saja,” katanya sebelum benar-benar melenggang pergi.

Miyō membiarkan, tak berkomentar dan kembali meneruskan aktivitasnya mengamati apa yang Sakuma lakukan. Begitu cukup jauh, langkah Amari berhenti. Pria itu melirik meja-meja tamu, memastikan tak ada siapapun yang menyadarinya sebelum kembali berbalik ke arah kasir. Miyō teramat sibuk hingga tak menyadari apa yang partner kerjanya lakukan.

Pria itu mengarahkan kamera ponselnya pada gadis itu, memotretnya dalam diam (usai menurunkan volumenya ke batas terendah), dan beranjak ke sudut lain untuk memenuhi pinta kekasih barunya.

.

Amari terbiasa dipuja, bukan mendengar perempuan melontarkan puja untuk orang lain. Ia terbiasa menjadi pemberi daya magis (palsu), membuat wanita luluh, bukan dibuat luluh. Namun, eksistensi Miyō adalah keabsurdan; yang bersangkutan tidak luluh oleh pesonanya, tetapi di saat yang sama memiliki daya tarik yang nyaris setara dengannya.

Dari sudut pandang seorang pemburu, dia mangsa yang terlalu menarik untuk dilepaskan begitu saja. Amari berniat menundukkannya.

Sial, rencananya rusak karena Miyō lebih dulu memuja orang lain, yang bahkan tak pernah masuk kalkulasinya. Kalau itu Kaminaga, bisa dimengerti karena ia cukup sering bertanding soal wanita dengannya. _Tapi, yang ini bukan._

Amari tak mengerti, gerah sendiri tanpa ia sadari. Menganggapnya semudah teka-teki silang, ia berupaya mencari tahu, memerhati, menyelidiki—

—dan terjebak dalam labirin yang ia buat sendiri.

[ Sebagaimana Ikarus yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan mentari, ia juga merasakan seperti apa rasanya terbakar; oleh cinta (_obsesi_), cemburu, dan rasa ingin memiliki. ]

.

Lain dari seminggu yang lalu, kali ini dengus bosan yang terdengar di depan kasir kafe. Miyō menatap datar jalanan di luar yang basah, hujan masih deras mengguyur sekalipun sudah dua jam sejak gerimis merintik turun. D-Cafe sepi pelanggan, yang datang paling-paling hanya orang yang numpang berteduh.

“Bosaan ...,” keluh gadis itu sembari menidurkan kepalanya, beruntung suaranya teredam gemuruh hujan dan hanya terdengar Amari yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. “... Sakuma-_san_ nggak dapat jatah di _shift_ ini pula. _Haaah_ ... _bosaann_ ....”

“Mengeluh pun tak akan membuat suasananya berubah,” balas Amari tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari layar ponsel.

“_Bosaaann_ _...._” Mengabaikan balasan Amari, gadis itu kembali merepetisi perkataannya, lengkap dengan perpanjangan nada persis sebagaimana bocah yang merengek meminta atensi lebih. “... Amari-_san_, bisa jangan terus-terusan lihat ponselmu? Yang lihat jadi makin malas tahu.”

“Pacarku menanyakan kabar.”

“Membosankan sekali, sejam sekali menanyakan kabar.”

“Itu perhatian.”

“Ew. Perhatian picisan. Tidak bisa dibalas dengan ‘kalau aku masih bisa baca, berarti belum mati’, ya?”

Amari tergelak, tak habis pikir dengan gadis itu. “Mana mungkin, kan.”

“_Haah_, pacarmu payah, ya.”

“Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Hatano. Mulutnya sampai tertular begitu.”

Gadis itu tak mengindahkan, lebih memilih melanjutkan kebosanannya dan mengangkat wajahnya, lantas memangku pipinya dengan sebelah tangan sebelum teringat sesuatu. “Oh! Benar juga! Amari-_san_, belikan _milk tea_ buat pajak jadianmu kali ini sana.”

Kekehan lain menyusul dari bibir Amari. “Lima bulan lalu kauminta dua tiket nonton, empat bulan lalu dua tiket ke museum, tiga bulan lalu dua tiket ke kolam renang, dan sekarang hanya _satu_ _milk tea_ nih?” tanya sang pria seraya melirik gadis itu melalui sudut matanya.

“_Dua milk tea_ hangat ukuran sedang,” ralat gadis brunet itu.

“Tak khawatir dengan berat badanmu?”

“Wah, mengajak ribut nih sampai menanyakan berat badan?” ketus dara itu sinis. “Aku butuh penghilang rasa bosan tahu. Coba kalau Sakuma-_san_ di sini, langit kelabu hari ini pasti bakal sedikit lebih cerah. Kemudian melihatnya mondar-mandir, _‘pesanan meja tiga, cappucino hangat, apa benar?’_ _Haaah_, suaranya lembut sekali. Terus, terus ....”

“Iya, iya.”

Amari segera menyakukan ponselnya usai mengirim balasan, diam-diam gerah dengan pembicaraan mengenai Sakuma yang tak pernah lepas dari puja-puji. Lantas ia beranjak secepat yang ia bisa dan memesan dua _milk tea_ ukuran sedang pada Fukumoto yang menangani bagian dapur. Begitu kembali, Miyō telah menghitung pesanan tersebut, menyurutkan kegusaran Amari yang sempat muncul karena pembicaraan sebelumnya. Pria itu menyerahkan uangnya, lantas mengambil kembalian dan bon yang Miyō serahkan, dan menyakukannya langsung. Fukumoto datang tak lama kemudian, membawa dua gelas ukuran sedang berisi _milk tea_ hangat. Pria jangkung itu itu hanya menganggukkan kepala tanpa mengubah air muka ikoniknya, kemudian kembali ke dapur tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Miyō berdecak kagum kala menatap pesanannya, netra jelaganya bahkan sempat terlihat berbinar. Apapun yang dibuat Fukumoto memang patut diberi acungan jempol. Diangkatnya salah satu gelas itu hati-hati, meniup isinya sejenak, lalu menyeruputnya perlahan. Helaan napas panjang meluncur setelahnya, diikuti celotehan kecil yang sekilas membuat dara itu selugu bocah taman kanak-kanak, “Hangatnya ....”

Hening mengganti obrolan keduanya, ganti suara rintik hujan yang mengisi. Amari mencuri satu lirikan, menemukan kilatan tak asing di sepasang manik jelaga milik Miyō; yang juga seringkali muncul ketika melihat dan berbincang dengan Sakuma.

_Kilatan yang hanya dimiliki Sakuma—_

“_Aaaa_ ... ternyata kenyang juga, ya. Padahal cuma minum.”

Beruntung, celetukan ringan itu meluncur setelah Amari kembali mengalihkan fokusnya ke luar jendela. Gerutuan sang gadis terdengar setelahnya, masih Amari abaikan hingga tepukan ringan mendarat di bahunya. Pria itu menoleh, bertemu pandang dengan Miyō menggenggam segelas _milk tea_ yang tersisa setengah—satu gelas lain tergeletak di meja kasir, tandas tak bersisa.

“Nih. Daripada melamun macam om-om galau dengan pacar barunya,” cetus dara itu sembari menyodorkan gelas di tangannya.

“Sudah kuperingatkan, kan. Masih saja bersikeras,” ledek Amari tanpa menerima gelas yang diberikan sang gadis, berusaha mengabaikan api cemburu yang sempat meletup dalam dirinya.

Miyō merenggut, tak dapat menampik segelintir kesal karena ucapan si pria. “Maaf _deh_! Maaf! Mau tidak?”

“Meski kutolak sepertinya kau tak akan mundur, eh?” balas pria itu sembari terkekeh, puas dengan permintaan maaf gadis itu.

Manik jelaga gadis itu mendelik, tetapi malah melebarkan senyum usil pria di sebelahnya. Embusan napas panjang dihela, sebelum disambung dengan alasan yang cukup panjang. “Aku tak mau Fukumoto-_san_ mengira _milk tea_ buatannya tak enak sampai disisakan. Kau juga tak masalah dengan makanan manis, kan? Ini cuma tersisa setengahnya saja, jadi ... _yaaa_?”

Amari tak tahu yang menahannya untuk tak segera menjawab adalah wajah dimanis-maniskan yang gadis itu tunjukkan atau fakta bahwa bibir gelas yang tengah disodorkan itu telah bertemu dengan bibir sang dara. Telunjuknya mengetuk meja, mengalkulasi apa ia akan menolaknya atau menerimanya sebagaimana yang terjadi di bulan-bulan sebelumnya ketika gadis itu meminta hal yang sama tetapi tak serupa.

Amari mengambil gelas itu, hanya untuk menghentikan gerak tangannya di udara sebelum bibir gelas itu menyentuh bibirnya. “Kau meminum ini tanpa sedotan seingatku,” katanya.

“Masalah? Aku tak punya riwayat penyakit apapun, _kok_.” Miyō membalas acuh tak acuh, mengendikkan bahu sembari membalikkan badan. “Tolong jaga kasirnya sebentar ya, Amari-_san_,” sambung gadis itu sebelum melangkah ke belakang, tak berniat mendengar apa pria itu keberatan atau tidak.

Sudut bibir Amari merangkak naik tanpa empunya sadari. Dienyahkannya bayangan-bayangan asing yang merayapi dadanya, kemudian meneguk _milk tea_ yang telah mendingin karena lamanya obrolan. Ada rasa manis yang berbeda; yang bukan dari _milk tea_.

Barangkali cuma khayalnya belaka, tetapi Amari tak begitu memikirkannya.

.

Lima bulan yang lalu juga seperti itu. Tiket nonton yang diminta sang dara dikembalikan sebuah. Sakuma tak bisa nonton karena ada latihan tambahan di klub _kendo_, membuat gadis itu terpaksa menelan getir karena ditolak secara tak langsung.

( _“Bagaimana kalau ini kubuang saja?” Waktu itu Amari iseng bertanya, tetapi jawaban yang didapatnya bukanlah rengekan; sebagaimana yang dilakukan para perempuan yang seringkali mengajaknya kencan._

_“Ya sudah, buang saja. Itukan kaubeli dengan uangmu sendiri,” cetus sang dara; datar. “Haaah. Berarti hari Minggu nanti aku bakal nonton sendiri, eh?” Kemudian celotehnya berlanjut dengan keluhan panjang bahwa betapa sakit hatinya ia karena takdir—setidaknya begitulah gadis itu menerjemahkan ‘kesialannya’—tak mengizinkannya nonton bersama Sakuma._ )

Tak ada rajukan atau rengekan. Namun, tarikannya melebihi magnet. Begitu juga di bulan-bulan berikutnya. Hadiah yang gadis itu minta (sebagai _pajak jadian_) berakhir hangus dan kembali padanya sebuah. Sakuma selalu sedang memiliki kegiatan di hari yang _tepat_. Sedang di hari yang sama, Amari selalu senggang, menjadikkannya tak punya alasan untuk tak datang.

( Lagi pula, mana mungkin ia membiarkan kesempatan emas bersama gadis itu tanpa terlihat berusaha _mendekatinya_, kan? )

.

“Mencari informasi, eh?”

Miyoshi menyandarkan punggungnya pada kusen pintu, menyeringai kala mendapati adik perempuannya tengah berbaring di ranjang tanpa mengganti pakaiannya. Gadis itu menggeram, meletakkan ponselnya di ranjang dan bangkit untuk menatap nyalang kakaknya. “Aku baru pulang kerja, Bangsat,” semburnya.

Kekehan Miyoshi meluncur lebih dulu. “Frustrasi, _kah_? Menyerah sajalah soal laki-laki itu,” katanya.

Miyō mendelik, lantas memaki, “Bangsat kau, _Aniki_.” Dan empunya tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada sang kakak.

Kekehan Miyoshi kembali terdengar, membuat telinga gadis itu panas seketika. “Kau tak terlihat goyah—padahal sudah terlalu lama kau menyimpan rasa itu pada_nya_.”

“Ada banyak alasan ...,” Miyō beranjak, membelakangi kakaknya sebelum menyambung kalimatnya, “... urusi saja hubunganmu dengan Sakuma-_san_. Toh, dijelaskan pun, kau tak mungkin paham.”

.

Amari menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya, menatap langit-langit untuk merenungi apa yang terjadi di hari itu. Miyō, kilatan tak asing di matanya, dan rasa manis yang bukan dari _milk tea_—ketiganya terpintas begitu saja, bahkan sebelum Amari sempat mengatur hendak memikirkan apa. Namun pria itu membiarkan ingatannya berputar di ketiga memori itu dan kembali mengecap duri yang dimiliki iri.

[ Kecemburuan itu mematikan, dan rasa ingin memiliki memperparahnya. ]

Ponselnya bergetar tiba-tiba, mengusik kekhidmadan renungannya. Amari menghela napas panjang, tak menampik bahwa ia terganggu karenanya. Diraihnya benda itu, menatap layarnya, dan menghela napas panjang. Pacarnya, lagi. Pesannya bisa terbaca melalui notifikasi, sehingga ia bisa mengetahuinya tanpa membacanya.

_Kau belum pulang? Kenapa tak baca pesanku?_

Pria itu menonaktifkan ponselnya, meletakkannya di atas nakas sebelum menghempaskan kepalanya ke atas bantal. Dipejamkannya matanya, tahu bahwa ia harus mengarang kebohongan kalau ia terlalu lelah dan langsung terlelap, sedang baterai ponselnya keburu habis sebelum ia sadar. Perempuan itu juga tak akan tahu.

Namun, entah bagaimana, sesaat sebelum pria itu benar-benar terlelap, ia teringat adegan di masa lalu: yang membuatnya sadar bahwa ia memiliki perasaan lebih untuk gadis _itu_.

.

(_ Itu terjadi setengah tahun yang lalu; enam bulan setelah pertemuan pertama mereka._

_“Sakuma-san!”_

_Yang dipanggil menoleh, tatapnya bertemu dengan sepasang netra arang milik Miyō. Gadis itu terdiam, canggung menghinggapinya. Namun, ia segera meneguk ludah, berusaha membasahi kerongkongannya sembari berharap kecanggungannya ikut tertelan._

_“Bisa ... kita pulang bersama? _Shift_-ku sebentar lagi selesai, jadi ....”_

_Sakuma perlu waktu lebih lama untuk mencerna pinta itu sebelum akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, mengarah pada keramahan dan bukan ketertarikan. “Tentu. Kurasa nanti akan sekalian menjemput Miyoshi. Jadi, sekalian saja.”_

_Miyō tertegun selama beberapa detik. Perlahan, rautnya berubah cerah, diiringi senyum yang kelewat lebar serta kilatan_ ‘itu’_. “Ung! Tunggu sebentar, ya!”_

_Sakuma hanya mengangguk, kemudian melangkah menjauh. Miyō terus memandanginya hingga punggung pria berambut legam itu menghilang, lantas memekik girang dengan wajah berhias rona sewarna tomat matang. “_Yatta!_”_

_Amari mematung di sebelah sang dara, menyimak setiap detail ekspresi yang ditunjukkan gadis itu hanya karena Sakuma yang mengiyakan ajakan pulang. Rona merah di wajahnya, tawanya, senyumnya, kepolosannya yang murni, dan binar kebahagiaan di mata jelaga itu—yang entah bagaimana terlihat begitu indah, tetapi juga tak tergapai tangannya._

Kenapa yang seindah itu bukan untuk—

‘—untuk siapa?’

_Amari termenung, memikirkan ulang apa yang baru saja terbersit di benaknya dan kembali dibuat tersesat dalam labirin._

‘Buat apa? Mengapa?’

_Ia juga tak mengerti. Tetapi, api dalam dirinya tak padam jua; malah semakin bergejolak kala kembali berpapasan dengan Miyō yang berlari secepat mungkin, tak sabar untuk menemui Sakuma yang telah menunggunya._

_Konyol. Ia tahu bisa mendapatkan hal yang sama dari orang lain—perempuan lain—semudah membalik telapak tangan._

‘Tapi, bukan yang _itu_. Bukan yang _itu_—yang baru saja ia lihat dari gadis itu.’

Bah. _Amari mendengus, meledek dirinya sendiri. _Sejak kapan kauingin memiliki seorang gadis hanya untukmu saja? )

.

_“Ke mana saja kau?! Kenapa baru sekarang menelepon?!”_

Amari menghela napas sejenak, mempertahankan ketenangannya. “Begitu pulang, aku langsung tertidur. Aku tak tahu kalau baterai ponselku habis.”

Jeda sesaat di ujung sambungan, lantas dimanfaatkan Amari untuk menyambung kalimatnya, “Aku tahu kaucemas. Maafkan aku.”

Masih tak ada balasan di seberang telepon sampai akhinya suara hela napas terdengar. _“Aku cemas sekali ...”_

“Aku tahu, _Sayang_.”

_“Kau tidak pergi dengan perempuan lain, kan?”_ tanya perempuan itu curiga.

_Apa memimpikan perempuan lain juga termasuk?_ “Tentu tidak. Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?”

_“Ada banyak perempuan yang ... ingin bersamamu.”_

_Kecuali satu, kau tak tahu itu_—Amari membenarkan tanpa suara. “Cuma kau yang berkencan denganku.” _—untuk saat ini._ “Kenapa kau sebegitu cemas pada perempuan lain?”

Napas gadis itu tertahan di seberang. _“A- aku tahu ...”_ balas sang gadis dengan nada malu-malu.

Amari tertawa, menjepit ponselnya dengan bahunya selagi mengancing kemejanya. “Maafkan aku juga. Hari ini aku punya kelas pagi. Jadi, bisakah kita lanjutkan ini nanti?”

_“A—ung ... sampai nanti. Hati-hati di jalan.”_

“Tentu.”

_“Aku mencintaimu.”_

Perlu beberapa detik lebih lama untuk Amari sebelum menjawabnya dengan satu kalimat pendek—yang tentunya dusta. “Aku juga.”

Tetapi, ketika sambungan itu terputus dan ia selesai mengancing kemejanya, pria itu duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Jemarinya sibuk menekan layar ponsel, kemudian menatap lekat foto Miyō yang ia ambil kemarin. Gadis itu tengah menatap ke luar jendela, tak sadar akan jepretan kamera, menjadikan potretnya terasa alami.

Amari membiarkan matanya lebih lama memandangi potret itu, mencermati bagaimana helaian rambut cokelatnya tersiram cahaya dan manik arangnya yang tampak berbinar—pasti karena tengah memandangi Sakuma. Dalam diam, jemari pria itu kembali menekan layar ponsel, kemudian memasukkan foto tersebut dalam folder tersembunyi yang diberi _password_ sebelum melanjutkan aktivitasnya pagi itu.

(“Aku juga.”)

Pria itu terkekeh kecil kala mengingat kebohongan yang ia lontarkan.

Dia tak mencintai perempuan itu. Dia hanya tertarik pada serpihan kecil yang dimiliki si perempuan—yang mengingatkannya pada Katsuhiko Miyō.

.

“Tumben kau diam saja, Amari-_san_,” celetuk Miyō seraya bertopang dagu di belakang meja kasir.

Amari menyandarkan punggungnya pada meja yang sama, berdiri di sebelah Miyō tetapi dengan posisi yang berkebalikan dengan sang dara. “Kau juga sama saja,” elaknya.

“Enak saja kau.”

“Pasti karena Sakuma-_san_—_ouch_!”

Gadis itu mendengus, lantas melanjutkan renungannya dengan bibir menekuk. “_Haaa_ ... cuti seminggu. Dengar-dengar sih sibuk melatih anak-anak baru yang masuk klub _kendo_. Bikin makin rindu saja ...,” gumamnya, persis istri yang ditinggal suami ke luar kota—padahal punya hubungan saja tidak.

Amari mengembuskan napas panjang, tak berkomentar. Kepalanya tak lagi mampu membedakan apakah rasa peningnya akibat dari rasa frustrasi karena terlalu lama berdusta di depan pacar barunya atau karena sikap Miyō yang sama sekali tak tergoyahkan. Keabsenan komentarnya lantas membuat Miyō ganti menoleh ke arah sang rekan.

“Kau sendiri kenapa? Jangan bilang kau dan pacarmu benar-benar putus padahal baru seminggu lebih jadian,” tuding dara itu.

“Bukan.”

“Terus?”

“Tidak ada apapun, _kok_.”

“Benar?”

“Penasaran?” Amari melempar selirik pandang pada gadis itu, mencari entah apa (harapan, barangkali?).

Namun, seperti biasa, gadis brunet itu menggeleng, melunturkan secuil angan dan melambungkan rasa dengki yang disimpan Amari. “Kupikir dia bakal sangat protektif dan akhirnya marah karena secuil hal yang tak dia suka padamu.”

“Kau bicara begitu seolah pernah punya hubungan saja,” cetus Amari—yang segera berbuah sikutan dari sang perempuan.

“Hubungan _palsu_ seperti punyamu, maksudnya?” Miyō menyinisi, usai menarik lengannya.

“Lebih baik daripada setia pada orang yang tak mungkin menoleh padamu.”

“Wah, kaucari ribut, _heh_?” Jari tengah gadis itu teracung tinggi, pertanda bahwa empunya tak segan untuk memerkarakan ucapan tadi.

“Nah, nah. Tolong simpan jarimu sebelum dilihat pelanggan. Lagi pula, yang mulai duluan _siapa_?”

Miyō menghela napas panjang, berusaha keras tak menuruti emosinya untuk mencekik Amari. “Dasar aneh. Bisa-bisanya kau pusing karena masalah begitu. Padahal, sejak awal perasaanmu padanya itu palsu, kan?” tandasnya.

“Palsu atau asli, nyatanya dia itu pacarku—buat saat ini.”

Hening menyergap, keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai akhirnya Miyō memecah senyap.

“Bagaimana bisa ...,” kalimatnya tergantung, memberi waktu bagi Amari untuk menoleh dan menyimak raut sendu yang gadis itu tampakkan, “... kau memalsukan semua itu?”

“Aku bahkan tak bisa memalsukan sapaan hangat yang diiringi senyum sopan pada _Aniki_. Bagaimana caramu melakukan itu? Kau tak bosan terus berpura-pura?” tanya Miyō, nyaris melirih.

Amari tak menjawab, lebih dulu mengingat peristiwa ketika ia menyadari kecemburuannya nyata. Telunjuknya mengetuk ujung meja kayu, menyusun kata-kata yang tepat sebelum melontarkan jawabannya.

“Karena ...,” _aku tak bisa meraih apa yang ingin aku raih dan hanya bisa meraih serpihan kecil milik orang itu yang ada pada orang lain—walau tak pernah ada yang mampu bertahan lama_, “... aku terbiasa melakukannya, mungkin.”

Miyō nyaris langsung menyela, tetapi ia urungkan. Amari juga tak ambil pusing dengan yang ingin gadis itu ucapkan, membiarkan senyap bersambung lebih lama.

“... terlalu sering ...,” gadis itu bergumam, sorot matanya sendu, “... sampai akhirnya tak bisa membedakannya, _kah_?”

Amari tak segera menjawab, memikirkan respons yang tepat sebelum menanggapinya. “Tumben kau bicara sesuram ini.”

“Anggap saja karena lelah ...,” sahut gadis itu sembari menidurkan kepalanya di atas lipatan kedua tangannya. “... tapi tak bisa berhenti melangkah.”

“... kaubisa mencari orang lain, tahu?”

“Memang ada yang bakal membalas?”

“_Saa_? Di luar sana ada banyak orang, jadi ....” Amari mengendikkan bahu.

“Jadi, menyerah adalah pilihan terbaik, eh? Lalu merelakannya bersama orang lain? Begitu?” Tawa geli meluncur dari bibir gadis itu, terdengar menghina sekaligus geram. Bersamaan dengan itu, matanya membuka, api hadir di sana. “Aku tak sudi,” lirihnya geram, tak tergoyahkan.

_Ah._ Amari kembali menyimak raut itu, menyimpannya dalam memori tanpa disuruh. _Kecemburuan yang murni, tak tergoyahkan sekalipun diterjang badai. Lelah, tetapi tetap berlari._

Indah dan menyakitkan, bodoh tetapi tulus di saat bersamaan. Ternyata ada cinta yang seperti ini; yang ia tahu hanya sekadar memanipulasi, membelenggu, dan menguar kata-kata palsu.

_—dan keindahan itu cuma milik Sakuma. Tck._

“... bagaimana bisa ...,” jeda tarikan napas, memberi waktu untuk Miyō menoleh, “... kau bertahan untuk perasaan yang seperti itu?”

Miyō mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mendiamkan tanya itu hingga seorang pelanggan melangkah masuk. Keduanya refleks menyambut pelanggan tersebut, bersikap ramah seolah percakapan sendu mereka sebelumnya hanya sekadar basa-basi. Entah untung atau bukan, pelanggan itu terlampau cepat memesan dan segera angkat kaki usai pesanannya siap dibawa pulang dan membayar. Namun, tanya dari Amari tak segera terjawab, masih mengambang di udara untuk beberapa menit lebih lama hingga sang dara menyeletuk.

“Mungkin, karena ... buatku ‘cinta adalah yang satu-satunya’,” lirih gadis itu seraya memandang terlampau jauh, “... tapi, itu tidak buatmu, kan?”

“... yaah,” Amari meloloskan tawa singkat, “... aku tak akan mengelak. Masih ada perkara lain yang lebih penting selain cinta.”

“_Hoo_ ... jadi buatmu ‘yang satu-satunya itu bukan cinta’, _kah_?” Miyō menyeringai.

“Hei, hei.” Amari menyela, tetapi lantas terkekeh—tak menepis kalimat tersebut ataupun meralatnya. Miyō memamerkan cengiran lebar, kemudian ikut tertawa dan meluruhkan aura sendu yang sebelumnya melingkupi mereka.

Amari meredakan tawanya, menimbang sesaat sebelum menyeletuk, “Oh ya, Miyō.”

“Hm?”

“Bukannya dulu kau tak sebegitu terobsesi pada Sakuma?”

“_Aah_ ... iya juga, ya ....” Gadis itu menengadah, mengingat-ingat tanpa suara. “Baru mulai dari beberapa bulan yang lalu, ya?”

“Kan?” Amari menekankan, menatap lekat dara itu penasaran. “Terjadi sesuatu?”

“Hmm ...” Miyō memejamkan mata, kemudian tersenyum tulus sembari membuka mata, menatap sesuatu yang lebih dalam dari lautan. “Ada. Sesuatu yang akhirnya membuatku seperti ini.”

“Seperti?”

“_Hoo_? Tumben kau penasaran sama yang begini, Amari-_san_.”

“Tentu saja, kan? Siapa yang tak bakal penasaran kalau sampai membuatmu tak tergoyahkan begini!” ledek si pria.

Tawa Miyō kembali meluncur, mengalun bak melodi. Bahunya turun, kepalanya kembali ditidurkan di atas lipatan tangan. Senyum usil terukir di bibirnya, tampak puas melihat pandang Amari yang lurus dan terkunci padanya.

“Tidak usah, _deh_. Lagi pula ceritanya membosankan,” tolak gadis brunet itu. “Daripada itu, bagaimana kalau kaucerita saja tentang pacarmu? Kau jarang cerita tentang dia. Padahal, kalau Kaminaga-_san_, sekali jalan dengan perempuan baru pasti ceritanya bisa sampai segunung.”

Ganti Amari yang tertawa. “Maaf, tapi tak usah. Kurasa ceritanya akan lebih membosankan dari punyamu.”

.

“Kukira kau sudah tidur, _eh_.”

Miyō mengakhiri renungannya, menoleh dan menemukan kakaknya tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Raut gadis itu sontak menekuk, memicu tawa mencemooh untuk meluncur dari bibir Miyoshi.

“Apa lagi kali ini, hm?” Tanpa izin, pria berambut cokelat marun itu menarik kursi di seberang sang dara, kemudian duduk seraya menatap adiknya.

“Bukan urusanmu.”

“Kauingin berhenti, kah?”

Manik jelaga Miyō melebar, kepalanya sontak menoleh pada sang kakak yang tengah menatapnya sengit. Lantas ia membantah, “Bukan!”

“Lalu?”

“Cuma ...,” jeda tarikan napas berat, “... tak bisa berhenti melangkah walau lelah.”

“Sama saja, kan?” Miyoshi mendengus keji. “Hentikan saja semua—“

“—TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!”

Hening langsung mengudara, hanya terdengar deru napas sang dara yang diwarnai kemarahan, saling berkejaran. Miyoshi membiarkan, mengamati adiknya sampai perempuan itu menengadah dengan mata mengilatkan ambisi.

“Ingat apa yang pernah kautanyakan? ‘Apa yang akan kau pertaruhkan untuk mendapatkannya?’ _Segalanya_! Akan kulakukan segalanya, Bangsat! Hanya karena aku lelah, tak berarti ini akan berakhir!” serunya lantang.

Miyoshi masih geming selama beberapa saat, kemudian menghela napas pendek. “Tipu muslihatmu tak sebanding dengannya ....”

“... tapi, kau masih bisa menyusul,” pria itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku, kemudian mendorongnya ke tengah meja, “kalau kau mendengarkanku.”

Miyō melirik kertas itu tajam, kemudian ganti menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan yang sama. “Apa itu?”

“Buatmu,” sahut Miyoshi enteng. “Pastikan sendiri apa _dia_ seperti yang lalu-lalu,” kata pria itu seraya menarik kembali tangannya.

Miyō meraih kertas itu, membacanya dalam diam hanya untuk lebih tersesat dalam jalan pikir sang kakak. “Apa untungnya buatmu memberikan ini?”

“Kau lupa perjanjiannya, eh?” Miyoshi mencibir. “_Buat aku terhibur_.”

“Bukan terkesan?” ralat dara itu.

“Memang kau mampu membuatku terkesan?” sahut sang pria congkak.

Miyō ganti mendengus, sengaja dikeraskan tak peduli akan menghempaskan tata krama. “Dasar laki-laki angkuh.”

“Terima kasih, suatu pujian,” tandas Miyoshi sembari beranjak dari kursi. “Miyō,”

“Hm?”

“Jangan lupa dengan kesepakatanmu denganku—setelah ini semua selesai.”

Gadis brunet itu lantas tertawa, bernada menghina. “Memangnya ini bakal selesai?”

“Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Tergantung caramu mengakhirinya,” Miyoshi menjawab.

“Entah kau itu optimis atau sedang berusaha mengancamku—supaya lebih cepat menyelesaikannya dan mengabulkan pintamu.”

“Kau masih buta; belum melihat seluruh kemungkinan yang ada dan menentukan rencana terbaik.”

“Oh?” Miyō menarik segaris seringai. “Lantas, rencana apa yang paling menguntungkan menurutmu, eh, _Aniki_?”

Miyoshi tak menjawab selama beberapa saat, lebih dulu menarik seringai miring yang lebih lebar daripada milik adiknya. “Serangan langsung dari depan.”

.

“Permisi.”

Perempuan berambut legam itu menoleh, mengerjap sejenak kala menemukan seorang perempuan mungil berkacamata tengah terlihat ragu-ragu bertanya padanya.

“_Anoo_ ...,” perempuan berkacamata itu memainkan ujung bajunya, “... sepertinya saya tersesat. Boleh saya tahu di mana Toko X di mall ini?” tanyanya lirih.

“Oh.” Perempuan itu meletakkan benda yang tengah ia genggam, lalu mulai menunjukkan arah dengan gerak tangan. “Naik satu lantai dulu, baiknya naik lift saja. Liftnya dari sini lurus saja hingga di ujung. Nanti tokonya tepat di seberang lift.”

“_Aah._ Terima kasih.” Perempuan berkacamat itu membungkukkan tubuhnya berlebihan. Namun, kala kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, manik arangnya mengerjap dan ia kembali bertanya, “apa Anda menggunakan parfum itu?”

“Oh. Bukan, kok. Aku hanya tertarik saja, jadi sempat kucoba,” ujar perempuan berambut legam itu. “Kukira wanginya cukup menarik, tetapi kurasa kurang pas untukku. Parfumku yang biasa sudah cukup—dan pacarku bilang suka dengan wanginya.”

“_A- aah_, begitu ....” Gadis berkacamata itu tampak kikuk. “M- maaf karena sudah mengira yang bukan-bukan!” katanya lagi.

“Tidak, bukan masalah. Sungguh.” Perempuan berambut legam itu kembali berujar.

“_H- hai’_! Kalau begitu, saya permisi.” Gadis berkacamata itu kembali membungkuk, lalu melesat pergi dengan langkah yang gugup. Ia sempat menabrak seseorang dalam perjalanannya, lalu kembali membungkuk dan memohon maaf. Namun, alih-alih menuju lift yang ditunjukkan perempuan tadi, ia justru berbelok, menyusuri toko demi toko, dan berhenti tepat di dekat seorang pria yang menunggunya.

“Bagaimana?” tanya pria itu tanpa menatapnya.

“Sering kemari untuk belanja dan memilih parfum. Persis dengan informasi yang kauberikan. Dia sama sekali tak mirip denganku dari segi fisik apapun, tapi ...,” gadis itu melepaskan kacamatanya, menyeringai pongah, “... kami memakai parfum yang sama. Aku hapal mati aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya.”

“Kalau begitu jelas.” Miyoshi mendengus, lantas menyakukan tangannya dan beranjak dari sana. “Ayo pergi, sebelum terlihat.”

“Tak perlu diperintah, Bangsat.”

.

“Sudah lelah? Tenaga om-om di penghujung umur memang payah, ya.”

“Heeii,” Amari menyela, tampak tak terima sekalipun kepalanya menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan partner kerjanya tengah membawa dua mug berukuran sedang. Dari aroma dan asap yang mengepul di atasnya, Amari yakin keduanya berisi kopi.

Miyō memamerkan cengirannya, kemudian meletakkan salah satu mug yang dipegangnya di sebelah Amari. “Kebetulan aku dapat komisi lebih dari Jitsui-_san_. Nih.” usilnya.

Amari hanya mendengus geli, lantas menghirup aroma kopinya dalam-dalam sebelum menyeruputnya perlahan. “Bosan, eh? Kaudapat lembur denganku,” celetuknya usai menjauhkan mug kopi dari wajahnya.

“Hm ... sedikit?” Gadis itu mengendikkan bahunya, kemudian menyeruputnya perlahan. “Habis nggak ada Sakuma-_san_. Kalau lemburnya denganmu tapi ada Sakuma-_san_ kan beda cerita!”

“Dijawab ‘ya’ saja tanpa panjang begitu bisa, kan?” Amari terkekeh, menyibukkan diri meneguk kopinya.

“Itu kan untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman,” tangkis gadis itu.

Amari menggelengkan kepalanya, kekehan singkat masih meluncur dari bibirnya sampai ia kembali meneguk kopinya. Miyō mengamati air muka pria di sebelahnya, kemudian menyeletuk asal. “Masalah dengan pacarmu belum selesai, ya?”

Amari mengendikkan bahunya. “Sepertinya bakal putus seminggu atau dua minggu lagi,” katanya. “Dia makin posesif sejak pesannya banyak yang tak kubalas.”

“Hee? Kenapa tak kaubalas?”

“Malas, sedang tak ingin berkomunikasi, tidak baca, sedang kerja, kuliah—banyak.”

“Yang pertama keluar malas, eh? Padahal waktu awal-awal kau rajin balas pesannya.”

“Itu karena masih di awal. Setelahnya, dia mengirim pesan sekitar ... dua-tiga jam sekali, eh?”

“Hee,” Miyō memangku sebelah pipinya, menatap si pria lekat. “Aku terkejut kau sejujur itu menjawabnya.”

“Memang ada untungnya menyembunyikan itu?”

“_Saa_? Aku tak begitu paham jalan pikir seorang _cassanova_ sepertimu dan Kaminaga-_san_.”

Amari mengukir senyum, kemudian meneguk lagi kopinya sebelum mengajukan tanya balasan. “Sakuma-_san_ sering tidak masuk, jadi kau ganti mengurusiku, nih?” godanya.

“Habis Amari-_san_ kelihatan senggang buat diganggu.”

Amari sontak tertawa, tak terlihat terganggu atau berusaha menutupi. “Daripada menggangguku, urusi saja Sakuma-_san_ sebelum dia benar-benar tak bisa ditikung.”

“Daripada mengurusi bagaimana hubunganku, bukannya lebih bagus kalau kauurus saja hubunganmu dengan calon mantanmu—_ups_.”

“_Mood_-mu jadi jelek, _nih_?”

“Amari-_san_ yang mulai duluan, sih.”

Tawa Amari kembali meluncur. “_Haaaahh_, irinya,” kekehnya gamblang.

Miyō mengerjapkan matanya, sedikit tak menyangka kata yang keluar dari bibir pria itu. “Maksudnya?”

“Mendadak iri pada Sakuma-_san_—karena punya penggemar sefanatik kau yang tetap setia kendati sudah ditolak berkali-kali.”

“Makanya jangan lirik perempuan lain kalau sudah jalan dengan satu orang.”

Kekehan meluncur begitu saja. “Ayolah, kautahu itu sama mustahilnya dengan Kaminaga yang bakal mengaku _belok_ pada seluruh perempuan yang ia kencani.”

“Dan sama mustahilnya dengan melihat Hatano-_san_ mengaku kalau mereka punya hubungan khusus, _kah_?” Miyō mengerling nakal, seolah baru saja membeberkan rahasia dunia.

“Nah.” Ketimbang berkilah, Amari memilih mempertahankan kenetralannya, bahkan ikut mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk menanggapi kerling itu.

Miyō lantas terbahak, kemudian meletakkan kopinya di atas tatakan, menyingkirkannya ke pinggir meja. “Tapi, aku setuju tentang iri itu,” sebutnya sembari menidurkan kepalanya ke atas lipatan tangan.

Kali ini Amari yang ganti menyingkirkan kopinya, ganti memerhati rambut cokelat yang gadis itu punya—sudah agak lebih panjang dari pertemuan pertama mereka setahun lalu. “Maksudnya?”

“_Hmm_ ...,” Amari diam-diam menyayangkan karena tak dapat melihat ekspresi sang dara, “... bukan cuma kau yang merasa iri karena tak memiliki apa yang kauinginkan.”

“Hoo,” Amari mengangguk samar, sedikit paham, “Miyoshi, eh? Karena dia memiliki Sakuma-_san_?”

Namun, tanpa diduga, jawaban yang diberikan gadis itu jauh lebih lama daripada jawaban lain yang sebelumnya ia berikan. Amari menunggu, iseng menerka respons apa yang bakal didapatnya: desisan bernada kemarahan, delik tajam, atau barangkali hanya dengus keras.

“Bukan—”

Miyō menegakkan punggungnya, menolehkan kepalanya dengan cara yang terkesan disengaja dan membuat rambut cokelatnya yang cukup panjang mengikuti gerak kepalanya. Sudut bibirnya menggaris senyum, menampakkan kepicikan.

“... tapi iri pada pacar-pacar_mu_, Amari-_san_.”

Detik demi detik terlewati, lajunya terlampau lambat hingga menit terasa bagaikan jam. Pria itu tertegun, mencoba mencari segelintir kejahilan di wajah sang dara, setengah berharap detik setelahnya akan ada tawa yang meledak. Nihil, pun harapannya sama sekali tak mewujud nyata.

“Omong-omong,” Miyō menyeletuk, masih mempertahankan senyum yang sama, “kuharap kau belum menidurinya hanya agar aroma parfumnya tersisa di kamarmu.”

_... bukan kebohongan?_

“Miyō,”

Suara pria lain menginterupsi mereka. Fukumoto entah sejak kapan berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, wajahnya masih seikonik biasanya, tanpa menampakkan riak di air muka.

“Miyoshi sudah datang. Jam kerjamu juga sudah selesai hari ini. _Otsukare_,” tambah pria itu sedikit lebih panjang dari biasanya.

“_Aah_,” gadis itu mengangguk. Kelicikannya luntur, tetapi matanya tak mampu menyembunyikan bahwa ia telah memperkirakan itu sebelumnya. “Oke! Terima kasih, Fukumoto-_san_. Aku duluan, ya.”

Pria jangkung itu mengangguk, masih dengan wajah sedatar papan. Tubuhnya berbalik, dan ia pergi begitu saja—pasti ke dapur. Manik jelaga Miyō sontak beralih, kembali pada Amari yang masih kehilangan kata, melebarkan senyum piciknya.

“Sampai nanti juga, Amari-_san_.”

Gadis itu bangkit, melenggang pergi, tak menoleh lagi.

.

( _“Agak datar, ya.”_

_“Apanya?”_

_Jitsui mengetukkan ujung pensik mekanik ke meja, wajahnya masih tak begitu puas. “_Manga_ bulan ini. Jalan ceritanya belum pas.”_

_“Heee?” Miyō buru-buru beranjak, dihampirinya Jitsui dan mengintip plot cerita yang dibuat poin-poin. “Ah. Tentang _psycho_ yang melakukan pembunuhan pada orang-orang yang mendekati incarannya, eh? Mananya yang belum pas? Metode pembunuhannya juga unik. Malah, kurasa belum ada yang menggunakannya.”_

_Decakan kembali meluncur dari bibir Jitsui. “Tema besarnya terlalu datar. Yang begini, sih, polanya banyak yang pakai. Pembaca juga pasti gampang menebaknya.”_

_“Hmm ....” Gadis itu mengelus dagunya, memejamkan matanya. Bergaya selayaknya tokoh utama cerita fiksi yang tengah berpikir keras. “Kalau begitu ... bagaimana kalau kita ubah sedikit karakter _psycho_ ini?”_

_“Yang mananya?”_

_Gadis itu mengambil pensil mekanik dari tangan Jitsui, kemudian melingkari karakter _psycho_. “Bagaimana kalau kita buat dia memuja orang lain?”_

_“Jadi, _psycho_ ini sebenarnya menyukai _heroine_ utama cukup lama—katakan saja mereka teman masa kecil. Tetapi, untuk mengaburkan perasaannya, ia selalu berpura-pura memuja orang lain. Pada saat yang sama, ia berusaha mendekati sang _heroine_, juga membunuh orang-orang yang berusaha mendekati incarannya. Bagaimana?” tanya gadis itu._

_“Tapi, bukannya itu sedikit janggal? Bagaimana dia bisa tetap mendekati sang _heroine_, melakukan pembunuhan, juga berpura-pura seperti itu? Setidaknya, buat apa?”_

_“Ada beberapa keuntungan yang bisa digunakan si _psycho_ jika dia berpura-pura seperti itu,” Miyō berdeham, berusaha terlihat keren ketika menjelaskan. “Pertama, jika ia bepura-pura memuja orang lain dan bukan sang _heroine_, orang-orang yang berniat mengincar _heroine_ tak akan menganggapnya saingan. Justru, mereka akan lebih terbuka pada si _pscycho_ dan berpikir; ‘ah, mereka cuma teman masa kecil. Mana mungkin dia menyukai _heroine_?’. Ia bisa mendapatkan informasi dengan cara itu.”_

_“Kedua, sang _heroine_ juga tak akan merasa canggung jika mereka menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama berdua saja. Ia akan berpikir; ‘ah, kami kan hanya teman. Teman sedari kecil. Tentu saja ia lebih akrab bersamaku’. Dan ia tak akan menganggap si _psycho_ sebagai orang yang mengerikan dan _stalker_ yang berusaha memisahkannya dari orang-orang yang menyukai si _heroine_.”_

_“Ketiga, pembunuhan beruntun yang menimpa orang-orang yang mendekati heroine. Tentu pola ini bakal diketahui polisi—kita anggap saja mereka tidak tolol untuk menyadari hal ini—dan mereka pasti akan memeriksa orang-orang yang dekat dengan si _heroine_. Pada saat itu, perasaan pura-puranya pada orang lain akan menjadi alibinya. Akting senorak apapun, jika dilakukan terus-menerus setiap hari, pasti akan terlihat natural dan polisi pasti akan berpikir; ‘ah, mana mungkin orang ini pelakunya. Dia kan menyukai x, bukan si _heroine_’. Selesai.”_

_“Hoo ...” segaris seringai timbul di bibir Jitsui. “Sejak kapan otakmu bisa memikirkan plot sekeji itu, eh?”_

_“Jitsui-_san _yang mengajari, sih. Lagi pula, kalau begini, komisiku punya kesempatan bakal dinaikkan, kan?” sahut sang dara sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya._

_“Kau terlihat lancar sekali saat membeberkan semua itu,” Jitsui menumpu sebelah wajahnya dengan tangan, menatap sengit perempuan di sebelahnya. “Apa ini dari pengalaman pribadi, eh?”_

_Miyō mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. “Nah, Jitsui-san. Apa kau baru berpikir—“_

_“—kalau cintaku pada Sakuma-_san_ itu palsu dan aku sebenarnya menyukai orang lain, begitu!?” tuding dara itu sembari menatap lurus Jitsui. Rautnya tak terima, mengatakan tanpa suara bahwa ia siap berdebat sampai mampus pada orang di depannya._

_Jitsui mendengus, tampak bosan dengan argumen yang akan keluar dari bibir gadis itu. “Aku tak mau dengar pidato panjangmu soal Sakuma-_san_. Lanjutkan sketsamu sana.”_

_“Jitsui-_san_ kejam! Kejaaaam! Tadi kau meragukan cintaku pada Sakuma-san, tapi tak mau dengar pembelaanku! Dengar, ya. Buatku, Sakuma-san adalah sosok terhebat. Dia juga baik dan—“_

_“B-e-r-i-s-i-k.”_

_“HIIII! M- maaf, maaf! Akan kukerjakan sketsanya sekarang!”_

_Setelahnya, tak ada yang sadar pada tarikan tipis di sudut bibir sang dara. Juga kilatan picik pada bola mata jelaga yang lega karena aktingnya tak terungkap. _)

.

( _Miyō bertemu dengan lelaki itu karena kerja sambilannya di D-Cafe._

_Sejak dulu, gadis itu enggan berada di rumah, benci harus bertatap muka dengan kakaknya sehingga ia berupaya sesering mungkin menghabiskan waktu di luar. Kakak laki-lakinya seringkali menawarinya beberapa pekerjaan di luar—bukan karena perhatian, lebih hanya untuk ‘menyampaikan pesan’. Seringnya, yang membutuhkan adalah karib-karibnya di universitas—gadis itu belajar di kampus tetangga, malas kalau berada di satu universitas yang sama dengan kakaknya, ia bakal direcoki orang-orang yang mengenal sang kakak._

_Pertama, Jitsui yang butuh tenaga tambahan untuk mengerjakan manga. Dari sana, Miyō berkenalan dengan Tazaki, Odagiri, dan Sakuma—yang kadang ikut terseret dalam kerja paksa itu._

_Kedua—dan juga yang terakhir, adalah Kaminaga yang bekerja di D-Cafe. Dari sana, ia bertemu lagi dengan Odagiri dan Sakuma, juga berkenalan dengan Fukumoto serta _orang itu_._

_Orang yang membuatnya jatuh hati, juga membuatnya patah berulang kali._

_Dan menjadikannya hingga selicik ini._ )

.

( _“Kudengar, kau putus lagi dengan pacarmu.”_

_Miyō sontak menghentikan langkahnya, mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil Odagiri sebagaimana perintah dari Fukumoto. Telinganya dipasang setajam mungkin, berusaha menangkap semua suara yang ada di balik dinding._

_“_Aah_.” Suara embus napas panjang terdengar, Miyō berasumsi itu sekaligus untuk mengembuskan asap rokok—berhubung keduanya perokok yang cukup berat. “Tapi, tak ada gunanya juga mempertahankan hubungan terlalu lama.”_

_Miyō merasa detak jantungnya berhenti di detik itu juga, merasa hatinya retak di tempat ia tengah berdiri._

_“Kau itu.” Suara Odagiri lenyap sesaat, kemudian berganti menjadi embus napas panjang. “Berhati-hatilah. Kadang kita membiarkan wanita cantik pergi.”_

_Tawa Amari meluncur. “Pengalaman, nih? Tenang saja. Dunia belum kekurangan wanita cantik,” katanya lugas._

_Miyō mematung, bibirnya terkunci. Telinganya menuli sendiri, sedang perih kian menjajah dirinya._

_Ia tersadar, cara mencintainya berbeda dengan cara pria itu mencintai orang lain. _)

.

( _Sayang, rasa itu tak surut jua. Justu, semakin ditolak, ia semakin sering menggerayangi; semakin berusaha dilupakan, semakin gencar ia menghantui._

_Gadis itu tak bisa menepis rasa yang telah tumbuh, tapi juga enggan memetik buahnya yang telah ranum. Menggantung, tetapi tak jua jatuh._

_Pria itu kembali berkencan dengan perempuan lain dalam waktu yang kelewat singkat. Tetapi, semuanya sama saja, hanya permainan belaka buatnya. _ _Miyō sadar bahwa kecemburuan perlahan memangsanya, melihat pria itu bersama orang lain—kendati hanya main-main—membuatnya tertelan iri._

_‘Cinta adalah yang satu-satunya’—karena cinta yang kaudapat dari orang itu akan berbeda dengan cinta yang kaudapat dari orang lain. Itu yang ia yakini._

_Sedang buatnya, ‘yang satu-satunya bukanlah cinta’—karena ia terlampau sering menjumpai itu. Seolah di manapun ia pergi, cinta akan menghampiri._

‘Benar-benar.’_ Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, mengepalkan tangan demi meredam kesal. _‘Mau sampai kapan kau membuatku cemburu?’ )

.

( _“Belum menemukan cara untuk mendekatinya, eh?”_

_Miyō tersentak, matanya membelalak kala menatap kakaknya yang tengah memegang kemudi mobil. “Apanya—“_

_“Aku tumbuh di dekatmu sejak kau lahir. Mana mungkin perubahan sekecil itu luput dari pandangku.”_

_Alih-alih terharu, gadis itu malah mendengus keras. “Sok tahu.”_

_“Perlu kusebut namanya agar kau percaya?” tantang Miyoshi._

_“Berisik.”_

_“Amari, kan?”_

_“... bangsat kau.”_

_“Kuanggap itu pujian. Belum ada yang sadar, kan?”_

_“Mati sana.”_

_“Jaga mulutmu, _Imotou_.”_

_Decak sebal ganti meluncur dari bibir sang dara, diikuti tangan yang terangkat demi mengacak helaian rambut cokelat yang warnanya lebih gelap dari kepunyaan kakaknya. “Argh! Terserahlah. Kenapa harus diketahui kau duluan, sih!? Mengesalkan.”_

_“Harusnya kau bersyukur yang pertama mengetahuinya aku,” sahut Miyoshi._

_“Buat apa mensyukuri kesialan?” sinis sang dara._

_“_Orang itu_ belum tahu, kan?” tanya Miyoshi retorik._

_Jeda mengisi konversasi sampai _ _Miyō mengiyakan lirih, “... hm.”_

_“Begitu dia tahu, dia bakal membuatmu jadi mainannya.”_

_“Aku tahu.”_

_“Punya rencana?”_

_“Berisik.”_

_“Kuanggap itu dengan ‘tidak’.”_

_“Ck. Lantas apa maumu, hah?”_

_“Perlu bantuan?”_

_Miyō tak segera menjawab, matanya lebih dulu memicing curiga. “Apa untungnya buatmu membantuku?”_

_“Begitu caramu mengapresiasi bantuan kakakmu?” Seringai culas terukir lugas di bibir sang pria._

_“Keh. Memang kau pernah tulus membantu orang?”_

_“Menurutmu?”_

_Miyō kembali mendengus, lelah dengan konversasi yang tak berujung. “Katakan saja apa maumu.”_

_“Buat aku terhibur—mudah, kan?”_

_Gadis itu kembali memerhati, kecurigaan tak jua sirna kala mendengarnya. “Aku yakin kaupunya maksud lain.”_

_“Jadi, kauakan menolaknya?”_

_Miyō tak menjawab lagi, tangannya yang terkepal disembunyikan, berusaha menguatkan tekad. “Apa rencanamu?”_

_“Jawab dulu,” Miyoshi tampak kian menikmati perannya, “apa yang bakal kau pertaruhkan untuk bisa memilikinya?”_

_Tatapan manik jelaga sang gadis kian sengit, tetapi tak melunturkan ambisi di matanya. “Kau pasti bakal tertawa dan tahu jawabannya sebelum kujawab. Untuk bisa mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan—“_

_“—akan kupertaruhkan segalanya.”_

_Seringai culas kian lebar terukir di bibir Miyoshi, menandakan ia puas dengan jawaban sang adik. “Sifat kekanakanmu itu terkadang memuakkan. Menyedihkan rasanya harus mengaku sebagai kakakmu ...,” jeda sesaat, “... tapi, untuk menghiburku, bagian itu tak buruk juga.”_

_Miyoshi menginjak rem, membiarkan hening mengambil alih sementara kecepatan mobilnya berkurang perlahan hingga berhenti tepat di D-Cafe. Netra serupa kucing milik pria itu bergulir, melirik sang adik yang masih setia menunggunya._

_“_Dia_ bakal lebih tertarik,” jeda dibuat, sengaja demi memancing rasa penasaran, “kalau kau semakin sulit diraih.”_ )

.

( “_Dia _bakal lebih tertarik, kalau kau semakin sulit diraih.”

_“Sakuma-_san_,”_

_Sakuma lebih mengalihkan pandangnya pada gadis yang berjalan di sebelahnya (mereka baru pulang dari D-Cafe), kemudian menjawabnya dengan tanya, “Kenapa?”_

_Berkebalikan dengan pria itu, Miyō sama sekali tak menoleh ketika bertanya. “Waktu kau kencan dengan kakakku, apa dia juga sulit diraih?”_

_Sakuma sontak berdeham, tak menyangka pada pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu. “... kenapa mendadak kau bertanya begitu?”_

_“Habis, kudengar pria itu lebih tertarik pada orang yang sulit diraih. Itu benar?” tanya sang dara tanpa mengubah air muka._

_Sakuma tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa gadis itu menanyakan hal sedemikian rupa dengan wajah datar bak papan. “Kurasa ...,” jeda deham singkat, “... itu tergantung orangnya. Kalau seperti Kaminaga dan Amari, mungkin, ya.”_

_“Heee ...,” Miyō meneguk sejenak air mineral yang baru dibelinya di _vending machine_, “... memang tipenya Kaminaga-_san_ dan Amari-_san_ itu seperti apa?”_

_“Entahlah, tapi dua-duanya populer di kalangan perempuan sih—sering berganti pasangan kencan juga.”_

_Genggaman tangan Miyō pada botol mineral mengerat, menimbulkan suara remukan yang tertelan riuhnya jalanan. “Heee ... begitu rupanya. Kalian satu universitas, kan? Apa ada persamaan di antara mantan-mantannya?”_

_“Aku tak begitu tahu, sih. Yang tahu paling Miyoshi.”_

_Dengus keras terdengar. “Tck. _Aniki_, eh?”_

_Manik biru gelap Sakuma bergulir ke ujung, mengamati gadis di sebelahnya. “Kau punya rasa pada salah satu di antara mereka?”_

_Miyō tak menjawabnya, lebih dulu meneguk air mineralnya hingga tandas, kemudian membuang botolnya ke tempat sampah yang tersedia. “Menurut Sakuma-_san_ begitu?” tanyanya sembari mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum tanpa dosa._

_Sakuma mengambil jeda sebelum menjawab, “_Aah_.”_

_“Oh? Lantas, menurutmu siapa?”_

_“... Kaminaga?”_

_“Bukan.”_

_“Jadi—Amari?!”_

_“Bukan juga tuh.”_

_“Oi!”_

_Tawa gadis itu pecah, tetapi tak bernada menghina. Hanya sebentar sebelum berganti menjadi senyum tipis. “Nah, Sakuma-_san_. Mau membantuku? Kalau kau bersedia, akan kuberitahu siapa orangnya.”_

_Sakuma menghentikan langkahnya, memasang sikap defensif. “... membantu apa?”_

_Miyō mempertahankan senyumnya, lantas mengambil jarak tiga langkah di depan Sakuma sebelum menjawab tanpa menatap langsung pria tersebut. “Jujur saja, awalnya aku berniat untuk mengambil informasi darimu. Kau mengenal mereka. Tidak terlalu dekat memang, tetapi posisimu tepat sebagai pengamat.”_

_Sakuma tampak sedikit tersinggung mendengarnya, tetapi pria itu membiarkan dan memilih mendengarkan lebih banyak._

_“_Aniki_ bilang padaku: _dia_ akan lebih tertarik jika aku tak bisa diraih. Kusimpulkan ‘tak bisa diraih’ dengan ‘tak dapat tergenggam tangannya’. Artinya, aku tak bisa melakukan serangan langsung dari depan, sebagaimana yang dilakukan orang lain—termasuk mantan-mantannya barangkali. Mendekatinya dengan cara yang jujur hanya akan membuatku jadi mainannya. _Dia_ bakal meninggalkanku segera setelah ia bosan, mencampakkan segalanya seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun.”_

_“Jadi, kuputuskan,” gadis itu berbalik, menatap Sakuma dengan penuh kepercayaan diri, “akan kugunakan cara lain untuk mendekatinya. Diam-diam; penuh muslihat.”_

_“... caranya?” Sakuma tak tahan melontarkan tanya._

_Miyō melebarkan senyumnya, sampai Sakuma mampu menangkap tekad picik yang terpercik dari sepasang manik jelaga sang dara._

_“Sakuma-_san_, kau pernah punya fans fanatik?” tanya Miyō tenang._

_“... belum.”_

_“Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku akan jadi fans fanatikmu.”_

_“Hah?”_

_“Setiap hari aku akan berusaha mendekatimu, memujamu, menyanjungmu—melakukan segalanya seperti orang dimabuk cinta,” Miyō melangkah mendekati Sakuma, kemudian berhenti tepat di depan sang pria. “Aku akan berpura-pura jatuh cinta padamu, dan di saat yang sama juga akan mendekatinya.”_

_Sakuma perlu beberapa detik lebih lama untuk mencerna pernyataan tersebut sebelum meresponsnya sedikit ragu, “... aku tak mengerti. Buat apa kau melakukan itu?”_

_“Yaah,” Miyō mengendikkan bahunya sesaat, kemudian membentuk angka tiga dengan jemarinya. “Setidaknya ada tiga keuntungan yang bisa kudapatkan dengan melakukan itu.”_

_“Pertama, jika aku berpura-pura menyukai orang lain, _orang itu_ akan menurunkan kewaspadaannya. _Dia_ akan berpikir bahwa aku telah menyukai orang lain dan semua afeksi yang kutunjukkan tentunya tak merujuk pada perasaan khusus. Aku bisa berada di sisinya, menghabiskan waktu dengannya tanpa dicurigai. Ini bakal membuatku dekat secara alami dengannya.”_

_“Kedua, seluruh incarannya juga akan lebih terbuka padaku karena merasa ‘ah orang ini kan menyukai orang lain, dia pasti bakal membantuku’. Tetapi, maaf saja, aku tak semudah itu memberikan pertolongan.”_

_“Ketiga, itu akan melindungiku dari kejaran para mantannya yang gagal berpaling dari masa lalu. Tanpa diberitahu pun aku yakin beberapa mantannya adalah orang-orang yang masih berharap untuk bisa mengulang lagi kenangan yang telah lalu bersama _orang itu_. _Pfft_.”_

_Sakuma tak menjawab, lebih dulu mengalkulasi dan kembali melontarkan tanya. “Bukankah akting begitu terlalu kentara dustanya?”_

_“Kalau begitu lakukan itu setiap hari. Akting senorak apapun, kalau dilakukan setiap hari, pasti akan terlihat natural, seolah itu biasa terjadi. Oh, dan kurasa, kemampuan aktingku lebih dari cukup daripada Sakuma-_san_. Jadi, tenang saja.”_

_Sakuma memijat dahi. “... kau itu benar-benar adiknya Miyoshi, ya,” katanya._

_“Itu nggak akan kuanggap pujian, lho,” kekeh Miyō culas._

_“Kenapa tak minta pada orang lain yang lebih mampu berakting?” tanya si pria._

_“Aku menghindari tumbuhnya rasa lain di hati orang yang kuajak kerja sama tahu,” Miyō mendengus. “Sejak awal niatku adalah untuk mendapatkan _orang itu_. Aku tak mau nantinya mengurusi timbulnya rasa baru dalam hati partnerku. Maaf saja.”_

_“Dan kauyakin aku tak akan melakukan hal itu?”_

_“Nah, Sakuma-_san_, antara aku atau kakakku, mana yang lebih kausuka?”_

_“OI!”_

_Tawa Miyō kembali pecah, kali ini bahunya ikut berguncang saking gelinya. “Haaah, pantas saja _Aniki_ sampai berpaling dari Ophelia karena kau, Sakuma-_san_.”_

_Pria berambut legam itu kembali memijat kening, pusing dengan kelakuan adik dari kekasihnya. “Aku asumsikan kaupunya kartu As untuk membuatku mengiyakan rencanamu,” tudingnya._

_“Tepat sekali. Mungkin Sakuma-_san_ mau lihat?” tanya gadis itu seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya jahil._

_Helaan napas panjang meluncur dari bibir Sakuma. “Baiklah. Tapi, aku tak bakal kencan denganmu atau apapun.”_

_“_Hai’!_ Sakuma-_san_ hanya perlu mengabaikanku saja kok.”_

_“... hah?”_

_“’Cinta dari seorang gadis yang pantang menyerah sekalipun selalu diabaikan pujaan hatinya’ terdengar sangat romantis, kan?”_

_“Haaah ...,” Sakuma menarik napas panjang, menyerah dengan keadaan. “Baiklah. Akan kuikuti rencanamu.”_

_“_YATTA!_” Miyō sontak mengepalkan tangannya, dan meninju ke langit. “Oke, oke! Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini, aku akan jadi penggemar fanatikmu. Bersiaplah karena aku bakal berakting dengan sangat—“_

_“Miyō,”_

_“Hm?” Gadis itu menoleh, matanya menyiratkan tanya kala mendapati raut wajah Sakuma mengeras._

_“Kau yakin akan melakukan ini?” tanya Sakuma memastikan._

_“Hm?” Miyō memiringkan kepalanya sejenak, menatap tak mengerti pacar kakaknya. “Memang kenapa, Sakuma-_san_?”_

_“Bukannya kalau melakukan ini ...,” jeda, “... kau bakal cemburu?”_

_Miyō bungkam, tetapi matanya tak dapat berdusta dan membelalak lebar. Bayangan berbagai kemungkinan yang pernah memenuhi benaknya tumpah ruah, menusuknya lebih dalam daripada pisau, mengoyaknya lebih keji dari belati._

_“Selama kau melakukan itu, dia akan tetap berkencan dengan orang lain. Selama itu, dia akan menatap orang lain, memuji orang lain, menggenggam tangan orang lain—dia bakal melakukan banyak hal dengan orang lain. Bukannya kau tak ingin melihat—“_

_“_Aah_.”_

_Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus Sakuma dengan kecemburuan menggenangi matanya. “Aku akan sangat cemburu. Memikirkannya melontarkan kata-kata manis pada perempuan lain saja sudah membuat darahku mendidih.”_

_“Kalau begitu—“_

_“Tidak ada cara lain, Sakuma-_san_!” Miyō menyela keras kepala. “Kau berharap aku bakal berkata jujur padanya? Bahwa aku menyukainya? Bahwa aku ingin ia menatapku seorang saja—kemudian dicampakkan seperti yang terjadi pada mantan-mantannya?”_

_Gadis itu menatap sengit Sakuma, tiada keraguan di matanya, tetapi ada kepahitan di sana. “... dia bukan laki-laki seperti itu, Sakuma-_san_,” lirih Miyō kemudian._

_Sakuma tak menjawab, hanya geming seraya menatap dalam manik arang adik kekasihnya. Gadis itu memang keras kepala, tak jarang mengabaikan kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin ia terima—hanya demi satu kesempatan kecil yang ia ambisikan. Dia persis seperti yang Miyoshi bilang._

_“Buat laki-laki yang bisa dengan mudah membuat perempuan jatuh hati, yang seperti itu hanya akan jadi mainan buatnya.” Gadis itu kembali melanjutkan seraya menarik napas panjang. “Satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa memilikinya adalah membuatnya menatapku, sampai ia tak bisa melupakanku dari pikirannya. Untuk itu, aku perlu melakukan ini—berpura-pura, tetapi juga mendekatinya di saat yang sama. Dan begitu dia jatuh padaku ....”_

_“... aku akan mengikatnya. Pasti.”_ )

.

( _“Pada akhirnya _dia_ tetap tak menoleh padamu, eh?” ledek Miyoshi congkak. “Sudah tiga bulan sejak kau bekerja sama dengan Sakuma-_san_, tapi tak ada perubahan, eh?”_

_“Tertawalah sesukamu, _Aniki_. Tapi, kau salah kalau menganggapku kalah.”_

_“Oh? Buktinya?”_

_Miyō menekan-nekan layar ponselnya, kemudian meletakkannya di tengah meja. “Pacar barunya. Rambutnya cokelat gelap dan matanya berwarna jelaga.”_

_Sebelah alis Miyoshi terangkat. “Kaumau aku percaya dengan omong kosong ini?”_

_“Kita lihat saja.” Miyō menyeringai, lantas melambaikan dua tiket bioskop yang ditariknya dari saku. “Kudapatkan ini dari orang itu, sebagai pajak jadian.”_

_“Lalu?”_

_“Kubilang padanya aku akan mengajak Sakuma-_san_ dengan ini, tapi, sayangnya Sakuma-_san_ akan ada latihan tambahan di klub _kendo_. Aih, untung saja aku menghapal jadwal Sakuma-_san_.”_

_“_Aah_ ....” Miyoshi terkekeh geli. “Dan kauakan mengajaknya kencan, eh? Picisan sekali.”_

_“Oh, astaga. Buat apa aku punya dua tiket tapi cuma menontonnya sendiri? Aku bakal terlihat menyedihkan, kan? Kau kan membeli ini dengan uangmu, Amari-_san_, jadi kuberikan lagi padamu. Terserah kaumau datang apa tidak’. _Pfft_.”_

_“Bagaimana jika dia tak datang?” Miyoshi menantang._

_“Kalau begitu,” Miyō mengetuk layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto pacar Amari yang diunggah di sebuah media sosial, “teoriku ini cuma omong kosong. Puas?”_

_“Belum.”_

_“Haah? Lalu kaumau apa, Brengsek?”_

_“Jangan ganggu Sakuma-san setelah semua ini selesai—bisa kujamin itu?”_

_Miyō mendengus sarkas, lantas tertawa menghina. “Kukira apa. Ternyata kau takut pacarmu kuapakan, huh?”_

_“Dia sudah kerepotan harus memenuhi permintaan egois dari gadis sepertimu. Jadi?”_

_Miyō mengibaskan tangannya ke udara, tampak congkak. “Tenang saja. Kaubisa jamin itu dariku.”_ )

.

( _“Apa kubilang.” Miyō melempar foto yang baru ia cetak ke meja makan, membiarkan Miyoshi meliriknya dan tersenyum sombong. “Teoriku bukan isapan jempol.”_

_“Hoo.” Miyoshi meraih selembar foto, lantas menelitinya. “Tingginya tak jauh beda darimu dan rambutnya berwarna cokelat gelap. Latarnya D-Cafe, eh?”_

_“Hm. Dia datang saat jam pulang karyawan, katanya mau menjemput.” Miyō menjelaskan, kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi. “Haaah ... mengetahui bahwa ia mengencani gadis-gadis yang mirip denganku karena mengira tak bisa meraihku, membuatku senang sekaligus cemburu.”_

_“Dia sudah menoleh padamu, tapi tak mengakuinya terang-terangan. Bukankah sama sepertimu, eh?”_

_“Begitu saatnya tiba, dia akan menoleh dan tak akan mampu melepaskan pandangnya dariku.”_

_“Sombong sekali,” dengus Miyoshi._

_“Keh. Harusnya kau berdoa buatku, Bangsat. Supaya aku semakin cepat tak menggangu Sakuma-_san_.”_ )

.

( _“Bosan sekali ... haaaaahhh ...,” keluh Miyō sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya._

_“Jangan berisik saat ada pengunjung, Miyō,” cetus Amari sembari menekan-nekan ponselnya._

_“Habis, Sakuma-_san_ tak kerja dulu karena ujiannya semakin dekat. Bosan sekali tahu kerja tapi tak melihatnya,” dengus sang dara dengan bibir masih mengerucut._

_“Nasib.”_

_“Haaaaahh ....” Tanpa diduga, gadis itu malah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Amari, membuat pria tersebut menghentikan jemarinya dan menoleh pada sang dara. “Bosaaann ... pinjam badanmu sebentar ya, Amari-_san_. Badanku pegal.”_

_“Kalau ada Sakuma-_san_ kau sama sekali tak pernah pegal,” sindir sang pria._

_“Berisik. Kemarin, ya, kemarin. Sekarang, ya, sekarang!” tandas sang dara._

_“Ya, ya. Terserah padamu.”_

_“Nah! Begitu dong, Om jelek.”_

_“Jangan bersandar pada om-om jelek kalau begitu.”_

_“Maunya sih bersandar pada Sakuma-_san_,_ _tapi kejauhan, hiks.”_

_“Iya, iya. Terserah lah.”_

_Bersamaan dengan kembalinya fokus Amari pada layar ponsel, bibir ranum gadis itu mengulas seringai culas. Terlewat begitu saja oleh pria di sebelahnya._ )

.

“Jadi? Sudah kaulakukan?”

Miyō menoleh pada sang kakak, menemukan Miyoshi bertanya dengan mata tetap terarah pada jalanan.

“_Aah_. Serangan langsung dari depan, kan? Sayang kau tak lihat. Dia benar-benar syok kala mendengar pengakuanku,” kekeh Miyō congkak.

“Membayangkannya saja sudah cukup,” balas pria itu angkuh. “Kurasa belum ada yang seekstrem dirimu. Bersyukurlah menjadi yang pertama membuatnya syok.”

“Tapi, kemenangan belum tergenggam penuh di tanganku,” lirih gadis itu, ada kecemasan dalam suaranya.

“Perlu bantuan lagi, huh?” Miyoshi melirik gadis itu hina.

“Jangan menganggap remeh diriku, Bangsat,” balas Miyō dengan kosakata penuh warna. “Aku cuma perlu bantuan kecil.”

“Oh? Apa itu, eh?”

Seringai culas kian lebar terulas di bibir sang puan. Miyō meyakini, aroma kemenangannya telah tercium sekalipun masih berada di kejauhan.

.

“... nah, Sakuma-_san_,”

Sakuma menoleh terlebih dulu, mendapati Amari merokok tanpa melempar selirik pandang pun padanya. “Apa?”

Amari larut dalam pahitnya nikotin, menimbang apa benar menanyakannya pada pria yang juga tengah merokok di sebelahnya. Nalarnya ragu, tetapi akalnya buntu. Fukumoto, Odagiri, _semuanya_ (terkecuali Miyoshi) tak tahu keberadaan gadis itu.

“... Miyō,” jeda sesaat, “... kenapa dia mengambil libur sampai seminggu tak kerja?”

“Ah ...,” Sakuma menengadah, mengembuskan asap rokok sembari memandangi langit petang yang muram, “... aku tak tahu. Miyoshi juga tak cerita padaku.”

.

“Ini yang kaubilang rencana?” sindir Miyoshi sembari menatap adik perempuannya tengah sibuk menekan-nekan layar ponsel di atas tempat tidur.

“Ini namanya menunggu respons, kalau kau belum tahu, _Aniki_,” bela sang dara tanpa menatap balik sang kakak.

“Lebih kelihatan seperti malas-malasan.”

“Begini-begini aku menggali informasi, maaf saja.”

“Informasi macam apa yang bisa kauketahui, hm?”

“Ini bukan lagi era Perang Dunia II di mana perlu adanya penerjunan langsung ke lapangan untuk mendapat informasi akurat.” Gadis itu lantas menggoyangkan ponselnya, lalu melanjutkan. “Di era modern begini, kaubisa dapat banyak informasi hanya dengan menjentikkan jari.”

“Aku tak menyangka kau bahkan bersedia menjelaskan hal tak berguna seperti itu padaku.”

“Ya, ya, ya.” Miyō mencibir, menulikan sindiran sang kakak, masih berfokus pada postingan yang baru-baru ini pacar Amari unggah ke sosial media. “Jadi, bagaimana hubungan mereka? Di media sosialnya, perempuan itu cemas setengah mati karena bakal segera terganti. Aku yakin keadaannya sudah di ujung tanduk. _Pfft_.”

“Tunggu sekitar dua-tiga hari lagi. Kudengar mereka bakal jalan hari Sabtu nanti. Itu akan jadi hari terakhir mereka.”

“_Ara_, kejamnya,” kekeh Miyō culas.

“Bukannya kau yang menantikan itu, eh?” balas Miyoshi sembari memamerkan senyum miringnya.

“Aku atau kau, eh, _Aniki_? Kulihat kau sudah sangat menanti hal ini.”

Miyoshi tersenyum congkak, sampai membuat Miyō mampu menangkap sepercik rencana yang tak terbaca dari mata sang kakak.

“Begitu, _kah_?” Miyoshi balik bertanya, menyimpan teka-teki yang tak mampu dijawab—buat saat ini.

.

Amari merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Kencannya malam itu berakhir alot dan pacar barunya meminta hubungan mereka berakhir, memecahkan rekor terpendek masa hubungan yang dimiliki Amari (sebelumnya hanya sebulan, sekarang menjadi dua minggu—demi langit).

Tidak, dia sama sekali tak merasa sedih karena kandasnya hubungan itu. Secuil pun tidak. Namun, Amari masih terombang-ambing dalam enigma yang Miyō berikan padanya: menamparnya dengan pengakuan bahwa ia selama ini hanya _bepura-pura_, bahwa ia tak mencintai Sakuma sebagaimana yang biasa ia perlihatkan.

Sejak kapan? Bagaimana bisa kemungkinan itu luput dari penglihatannya? Amari sama sekali tak mengerti.

( _“Tidak usah, deh. Lagi pula ceritanya membosankan.”_ )

Sekejap, suara Miyō yang menolak menceritakan asal muasal perasaannya pada Sakuma terngiang dalam kepalanya. Gadis itu tertawa kecil, lalu menyunggingkan cengiran lebar. Enggan memberi tahu kenyataan, tetapi juga tak terlihat mencurigakan. Ekspresi yang tak terkesan dibuat-buat, kalimat yang tak tersendat, nada ceria yang tak terlihat buatan—sudah berapa lama dia berpura-pura hanya untuk satu momen singkat di mana Amari menanggalkan kewaspadaannya.

Pria itu teringat _kencan-kencan_ mereka. Miyō selalu berkata bahwa Sakuma tak bisa menerimanya karena memiliki jadwal tertentu di hari yang _tepat_—apa itu juga bagian dari dusta? Atau, itu bagian lain dari tipu muslihatnya? Apa Miyō telah mengalkulasinya? Apa bukan hanya dia yang menganggap bahwa itu adalah _kencan_?

( _“Biar kau cepat putus dengan pacarmu.”_ )

Amari teringat bagaimana Miyō mencondongkan tubuhnya, menumpu sebelah pipinya, dan menyeringai—berpose memancing seolah tengah bersenda gurau tak peduli sebelumnya mereka saling melempar kalimat sinis.

Apakah itu juga kebenaran?

Pria itu memijat kepalanya. Semakin ia memikirkan, semakin berat kepalanya. Ia menganggap remeh lawannya dan memberikan celah besar bagi perempuan itu. Wajah dara itu kembali membayangi pikirannya. Ia membayangkan gadis itu tersenyum ceria seperti biasa, dan senyum itu meluntur tanpa diduga, berganti menjadi seringai picik.

Helaan napas kembali meluncur dari bibir sang pria, menyadari bahwa pikirannya semakin kacau hanya karena seorang gadis.

Ia ingin bertemu; bertemu dan meluruskan segala yang terjadi dengan gadis itu.

.

Amari menutup jalur komunikasi sejak malam itu. Baginya, tak ada yang perlu ia hubungi—dan ia juga tak ingin menghubungi siapapun. Memang benar ia ingin bertemu anak bungsu keluarga Katsuhiko itu, tetapi jelas ia tak bisa meminta hal itu secara terang-terangan. Entah apa yang akan Miyō sembunyikan dalam pertemuan mereka.

Pria itu masih butuh ruang untuk sendiri—demi mempersiapkan kewaspadaan dan memikirkan seribu satu kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Gadis itu berbisa untuk dihadapi dengan tangan kosong. Miyō mungkin cukup ceroboh di kesehariannya, terkadang pun ia melupakan sesuatu dalam perhitungannya, tetapi jelas ia bukan lawan yang bisa dianggap remeh.

Amari menghela napas untuk yang ke sekian kali, lalu meneguk kopinya. Hari itu masih jadi hari keduanya menutup diri dan jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Namun, ia masih tak dapat berpikir jernih; mengenai apa yang harus dilakukan, apa yang pancingan macam apa yang akan membuat Miyō mendatanginya dan buka mulut mengenai hal itu. Dan akan sangat tak lucu jika ia sudah sebegini kewalahan, tapi nantinya gadis itu hanya bilang bahwa semuanya hanya senda gurau.

Suara bel tanpa diduga membuyarkan lamunan Amari. Pria itu kembali melirik kalender, memastikan bahwa hari itu adalah jadwal mata kuliah yang membosankan dan bisa dilewatkan tanpa beban dan kembali mengingat-ingat apa mungkin ia memesan sesuatu secara _online_. Nihil. Ia tak pernah ingat memesan barang apapun.

Absennya jawaban nyatanya tak meruntuhkan si penekan bel. Bel kembali ditekan, seolah memaksa Amari untuk membuka pintu. Pria itu bergeming, berniat mengabaikan si penekan bel demi menjaga kewarasannya. Tetapi, suara bel kian berisik dan mengganggu ketentraman.

Amari memilih mengalah, berpikir barangkali itu Kaminaga atau Hatano yang memang dari sananya bajingan. Mereka jelas tak bakal membiarkan pria itu sendirian di dalam kamar apartemennya. Barangkali juga mereka sadar mengenai hubungannya yang kandas untuk yang ke sekian kali (dan mengira bahwa Amari frustrasi karena hal tersebut).

“Sebentar!” Pria itu berteriak sembari melangkah mendekat tanpa meletakkan gelas kopinya. Kunci pintu ia putar, lalu membuka pintu tersebut santai—hanya untuk kembali dikejutkan selayaknya diguyur air dingin di tengah siang bolong.

Katsuhiko Miyō berdiri di baliknya, menyeringai licik seolah tahu _segalanya_. Tangannya menggenggam sekeranjang buah-buahan, kamuflase agar siapapun bisa menganggapnya akan menjenguk kawan yang sedang sakit.

“Pagi, Om Tua,” sapa gadis itu, masih dengan seringai bertengger di bibirnya.

.

“Mi—“

“_Hai’_! Permisi!” Tanpa membiarkan Amari menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Miyō lebih dulu menerobos dan melangkah masuk. Ia bisa merasakan tatap bingung dan kekacauan dari mata Amari dan merasa puas karenanya.

Dibiarkannya pria itu geming di pintu masuk, lalu melangkah menuju dapur. Kendati itu kunjungan pertamanya, Miyō tahu letak ruangan apartemen yang pria itu sewa. Kaminaga, Odagiri, dan Hatano sering membicarakannya tanpa diminta.

Begitu tiba di tempat yang ia tuju, gadis itu lantas meletakkan keranjang yang ia bawa di kabinet dapur. Ia mulai membuka plastik yang membungkus keranjang tersebut, membuangnya ke tempat sampah, dan memilah buah-buahan yang ia bawa. Ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dan berhenti cukup jauh.

“Kausuka apel atau jeruk?” tanya Miyō tanpa menoleh, jelas tengah berbasa-basi.

Sempat tak ada suara sampai Amari memilih mengalah. “Kurasa kau lebih dari tahu tanpa perlu kujawab,” katanya.

Bibir Miyō tanpa diminta lantas mengulas senyum picik, menyadari bahwa pria yang berdiri bersamanya ini sudah tak selugu kemarin saat ia masih menipunya. “Ya. Memang,” balasnya sembari meletakkan jeruk dan mulai memainkan apel di tangannya.

“Kenapa kau bisa kemari?” Seperti yang ia duga, Amari segera menodongnya dengan tanya. Nadanya memang tenang, tetapi masih ada sisa keterkejutan dalam suaranya.

“Oh.” Miyō masih tak menoleh pada sang pria. “Aku datang dengan taxi, kalau itu yang kau—“

“Kenapa kaubisa _tahu_ aku ada di sini?”

Ganti Miyō yang jatuh ke dalam senyap. Tangannya berhenti memainkan apel, dan maniknya segera bergulir pada sang pria, memancarkan kepicikan yang berbisa. “Banyak hal.”

“Kau mungkin menutup jalur komunikasi,” gadis itu berbalik, menghadap sang pria dengan dagu terangkat tinggi, “tetapi bukan berarti informasi mengenaimu lenyap begitu saja. Kaminaga-_san_ memposting sesuatu di GI tadi pagi. Dia meyayangkan kenapa kau tak hadir di kelas karena tak punya sobat di dalam ruangan.”

Amari menghela napas geli, mampu membayangkan hal tersebut. “Harusnya aku bisa mengira,” kekehnya.

“Ya, ya. Kau banyak memberi celah besar soal dirimu, _sih_,” balas gadis itu acuh tak acuh seraya mencuci apel tersebut.

“Dan kau tidak?” Amari mencoba memancing.

“Soal apa?”

Amari mengamati gadis itu lebih lama. Tangannya yang basah karena mencuci apel, jemari lentiknya yang mengeksplorasi permukaan buah terlarang itu, serta punggungnya yang tampak tegap seolah meyakini bahwa takdir sudah berjalan sesuai rencananya.

“_Biar kau cepat putus dengan pacarmu._” Amari memparafrase kalimat tersebut, menghentikan kegiatan sang dara. Ia bisa melihat punggung mungil itu sedikit menegang, tetapi bahunya kembali turun pada detik ketiga. Gadis itu memang lihai dalam menyembunyikan.

Miyō kembali menggantung tanya itu di udara sejenak. Tangannya yang lain mematikan keran, dan ia menghela napas panjang setelahnya.

“Itu memang _celah_,” gadis itu mengakui, lalu kembali berbalik dan memamerkan seringainya pada sang pria, “tetapi kau tak mampu mengiranya, kan?”

Amari tak menjawab, memberi Miyō kesempatan lebih jauh untuk menjelaskan. “Aku memang ingin melihatmu segera putus dengan _mereka_; mantan-mantanmu. Aku cemburu melihatmu bersama mereka, berkencan dengan mereka—padahal yang kauinginkan sebenarnya ...,” gadis itu memiringkan wajahnya, menyeringai kian lebar karena mengetahui seluruh isi dari papan permainan, “... _aku_, kan?”

Pria itu masih geming, dan Miyō masih punya banyak hal untuk ia akui pada pria itu. “Aku akui, aku jatuh hati tak lama setelah pertemuan pertama kita. Tapi, seperti yang pernah kaubilang: _tidak ada gunanya menjalin hubungan terlalu lama_ dan _cinta itu bukan yang satu-satunya_, ingat?” Gadis itu mendengus, tertawa mengejek. “Cara mencintaimu berbeda denganku yang sebaliknya. Dan aku tahu, mendekatimu secara konvensional hanya akan membuatku berakhir jadi mainan buatmu. Aku tak ingin itu—aku _benci_ itu. Jadi, aku melakukan hal yang tak akan pernah dilakukan mantan-mantanmu; mendekatimu dari belakang, dan penuh tipu muslihat.”

Pria itu melekatkan pandangnya pada manik arang sang dara. “... dan menurutmu, dengan begitu aku akan menatapmu?” tanyanya.

Miyō balas menatap manik cokelat tajam itu sama lekatnya, menyelami mata yang sudah lama ia puja tanpa suara. Seringainya bertahan, kepercayaan dalam dirinya meninggi. “Tidak. Itu tak hanya akan membuatmu menatapku,” jeda sejenak, “itu akan membuatmu ikut _jatuh_ bersamaku, Amari-_san_.”

“Kau _jatuh_ juga pada akhirnya, kan?” Miyō menudingnya tanpa ragu. “Tapi, kau malah mengencani orang lain—hanya demi meraih serpihan diriku yang mereka punya. Rambut yang berwarna cokelat, manik yang senada malam, aroma parfum yang sama denganku—kau terlalu mudah dibaca, tahu? Dan itu membuatku semakin buta—semakin menginginkanmu.”

“Harusnya kau datang padaku dan bertanya apa aku juga menginginkanmu dengan jantan,” Miyō kembali berujar, “tapi kau tak ingin melakukannya, kan? Jatuh hati tidak termasuk dalam agendamu. Dan jatuh hati pada badai akan jauh lebih merepotkan lagi.”

Amari membiarkan detik melambat di sekitarnya, merasakan tamparan demi tamparan diarahkan sang dara melalui kata-kata. “_Aah_. Kau benar.”

Miyō mendengus penuh kebanggaan. “Sudah kuduga,” dengusnya.

Ia kembali berbalik, meraih pisau, dan mengupas apel itu. “Aku memilih Sakuma-_san_ karena pria itu tak mungkin jatuh cinta padaku. Dia sudah punya _Aniki_, dan bukan kepribadiannya untuk berganti hati hanya karena ada orang yang mengejarnya. Saat perempuan yang punya tambatan hati mendekatimu, kau hanya akan berasumsi bahwa dia sekadar ingin menjalin hubungan baik denganmu, kan? Hubungan baik yang bukan dalam artian romansa, tentunya. Kau tak akan pernah mengira bahwa sebenarnya yang ia kejar adalah dirimu, bukan pria yang ia sebut-sebut tambatan jiwa. Senorak apapun akting, jika itu dilakukan setiap hari dan berulang-ulang, akan membuatnya terlihat wajar. Kau gagal melihatnya, Amari-_san_.”

Amari tak menjawab, dan Miyō sudah selesai dengan pengakuannya. Hening mengudara, tetapi tak melunturkan tegangnya atmosfer di dalam ruangan. Miyō nyaris terlena jika saja telinganya tak cukup tajam untuk mendengar langkah kaki Amari yang mendekat. Pria itu berjalan teramat lambat, dengan suara seminim mungkin. Miyō memicingkan matanya, membiarkan hingga Amari cukup dekat, dan buka mulut,

“Tidak.”

Satu kata itu menghentikan tangan Amari yang berusaha meraihnya. Miyō meletakkan pisau dan apelnya di kabinet dapur, dan berbalik. Bibirnya menyeringai tipis kala menyadari raut pria itu serta tubuhnya yang geming mengikuti kata-katanya.

“Kau tak akan melakukannya pada gadis yang bilang _tidak_, kan, Amari-_san_?” tantang anak bungsu keluarga Katsuhiko itu.

Amari melebarkan matanya sejenak, kemudian membalasnya, “Begitu menurutmu?”

“Mendapat izin dari perempuan yang kauinginkan adalah salah satu _kesenangan_ buatmu, kan?” Miyō mendengus picik. “Kalau gadis itu bilang tidak, kau tak akan melakukannya—karena itu hanya akan merusak _kesenanganmu_. Secara hukum pun, kaubisa dianggap pemerkosa. Dan, kurasa kau tak akan melakukannya dengan sebelah tangan memegang segelas kopi.”

Gadis brunet itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengganti ekspresinya dan tersenyum manis. “Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Amari-_san_. Semoga _sakit_mu segera hilang,” katanya.

Miyō melewati pria itu begitu saja, masih dengan langkah yang teramat mantap. Gadis itu bisa mendengar pria itu meletakkan gelas kopinya, tetapi itu tak jua menghentikan langkahnya. Suara langkah kaki Amari mengikutinya, membuatnya kian ingin tertawa karena keadaan telah berbalik; pria itulah yang kini mengejarnya, tetapi bahkan tak mampu memintanya untuk berhenti.

Gadis itu membiarkan, melenggang dengan elegan karena rencananya berjalan semulus yang ia kira. Ia hanya perlu pulang dan menunggu Amari untuk bertemu kembali dengannya—untuk membicarakan _apa yang selanjutnya_. Dunia semakin tampak cerah, apalagi ketika sang dara menemukan pintu masuk apartemen pria itu hanya berjarak tiga langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

“Aku permisi, Amari-_san_.”

Tangannya meraih kenop pintu, memutarnya—

—dan pintu itu tetap bergeming, menutup sempurna jalan keluarnya.

Manik arang sang dara melebar tak percaya. Ia kembali memutar kenop lebih keras, tapi tak jua membuka pintu kayu tersebut. Hanya ada bunyi _‘krek’_ ketika ia memutar kenop, menandakan bahwa pintu itu terkunci.

Sejak kapan pintu itu terkunci? Dia tak mendengar suara pintu yang dikunci sejak masuk kemari. Di mana kuncinya sekarang? Seperti apa juga kuncinya? Miyō tak tahu hingga sedetail itu. Mungkinkah Amari—

“Seperti biasa,” suara berat sang pria memecah senyap, mengirim horor pada tengkuk sang gadis, “kau masih ceroboh, Miyō.”

.

Amari memang tak mengenal Miyō _seluruhnya_. Ia tak pernah tahu cakar yang gadis itu sembunyikan, pun bahwa kata-katanya ternyata memiliki bisa—walau tengah berbicara mengenai cinta, satu topik yang selalu Miyō anggap suci. Tetapi, pria itu _tahu_ beberapa sifat Miyō, mereka sudah mengenal kurang lebih setahun demi langit. Ia ingat gadis itu kerap kali melupakan sesuatu yang penting, lengah sehingga Amari bisa memotretnya, juga kecerobohan yang terkadang ia buat di tempat kerja.

Terlebih juga opini Miyoshi mengenai gadis itu: _dia itu gadis ceroboh, seringkali melupakan apa yang penting—terutama ketika merasa segalanya berjalan sesuai rencana._

“Setelah mendengar bahwa kau juga menginginkanku, apa kaupikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja?” Amari melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia bisa melihat tubuh gadis itu menegang seiring langkahnya mendekat. Miyō membalikkan tubuhnya lambat, dan Amari tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dengan menghalau jalan keluar sang dara dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka bertatapan, menyelami manik masing-masing dan Amari merasakan atmosfer lain melingkupi mereka.

“Meski rubah sekalipun,” pria itu berbisik dengan nada berat, “jangan berpikir bahwa kaubisa keluar hidup-hidup dari sarang serigala.”

Miyō tertawa lambat, merutuki kebodohannya, tetapi tak jua menyingkir. Ia bisa merasakan punggungnya yang mencium pintu kayu, serta lututnya yang kian lemas. Tetapi, di saat yang sama, jantungnya berdegup teramat keras dan pikirannya tak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan kemungkinan _terburuk_ yang dapat terjadi. “Jadi, kauakan tetap melakukannya pada perempuan yang bilang _tidak_?” pancingnya.

“Apa kauakan tetap menolakku—setelah semua ini?” balas Amari, masih dengan merendahkan suaranya.

Miyō membiarkan dirinya terhanyut lebih lama pada sepasang manik cokelat sang pria. Ia bisa merasakan deru napas hangat pria itu dan menghirup aroma _mint_ dari sana. Kepalanya meneriakinya, menyuruhnya berkata _ya_.

“Tidak.” Miyō menjawab, mengesampingkan suruhan kepalanya, memilih ikut jatuh ke dalam tatapan buas itu—ke dalam jebakan sang serigala.

Amari tak menjawab. Mereka berpandangan lebih lama hingga sang pria melenyapkan jarak di antara mereka, mencium lembut bibir ranum yang selama ini ingin ia cicipi. Miyō membiarkan, mendesis kecil kala ciuman itu kian dalam dan meletupkan bara gairah. Ia melepaskan kembali sepatunya, membiarkan Amari menggendongnya tanpa membiarkan jeda dan kembali menjelajahi mulutnya.

Pria itu menidurkannya di ranjangnya, lalu membuka kausnya. Ia tertawa dalam hati kala menangkap gestur gugup dari tubuh gadis itu, tetapi tak menyia-nyiakannya dan menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang dara.

“Jangan langsung _keluar_ hanya karena melihat pria yang kaucinta buka baju, _Sayang_,” godanya tepat di telinga sang dara.

Miyō kembali mendesis, menatap tajam manik cokelat itu, terpancing. Gadis itu membuka kancing kemejanya perlahan, lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah hingga Amari bisa melihat tubuh atasnya yang hanya tertutup bra.

Gadis itu mendengus, berupaya mengejek. “Jangan bilang baru kali ini kau melihat gadis dengan tubuh sebagus ini,” ancamnya.

Amari terkekeh, tangannya menyusup ke balik punggung sang dara, mencari-cari pengait dalaman itu sembari memberi sentuhan-sentuhan merangsang. “Tidak sama sekali,” katanya seraya melepaskan dalaman berwarna hitam itu dan menyeringai puas menatap tubuh sang dara. “Tapi, ada yang ukurannya lebih besar dari punyamu.”

Miyō mendelik, tetapi kalah cepat karena Amari segera memainkan buah dadanya. Ia mendesah nikmat, merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan desakan asing di dalam dirinya. “Jangan—_mmnh_ ... samakan aku dengan _mereka_.”

“Tentu.” Amari dengan lihai memberi kecupan di tempat itu. “Berapa ukuranmu?”

“_Aahn_—“ Miyō merapatkan pahanya, menahan sesuatu keluar dari dalam dirinya. “_C cup_.”

“Akan kuingat.”

Pria itu memainkan buah dada itu kian intens, mengecup dan mengulumnya lihai. Terkadang ia mencubit puting merah muda itu jahil, membiarkan sang dara tak terkendali dalam sesi pemanasannya. Miyō mendesah kian deras, suaranya kian tak terkendali—padahal itu hanya remasan-remasan lembut. Tubuhnya menggeliat eksotis di atas ranjang, membuat berantakan seprainya, dan memanjakan mata sang pria. Deru napas mereka berkejaran, Miyō merasakan peluh mulai meluncur, dan matanya kian tak fokus.

Amari mendesis, gadis itu tak tahu bahwa tatapan sayunya begitu _indah_. Pria itu memajukan wajahnya, menggigit kecil leher sang dara. Membiarkan gadis itu kian terangsang, ia bisa merasakan buah dada itu semakin menegang dalam genggamannya. Miyō merasakan desakan nyata dalam dirinya, serta panas tubuh Amari yang menular padanya. Pahanya kian merapat saat desakan itu berupaya mengambil alih kewarasannya, bibirnya mendesah panjang, dan _sesuatu_ keluar dari organ intimnya. Celana dalamnya basah dan lengket, tetapi Miyō tak akan lupa rasa nikmat ketika _sesuatu_ itu keluar dari dirinya.

Amari menghentikan kegiatannya, memandangi gadis itu sembari menyeringai puas. Miyō terlihat begitu menawan, bahkan lebih _cantik_ daripada dalam mimpi-mimpi kotornya. Pria itu menyentuh paha sang dara, bersiap melanjutkan sesi ranjang mereka—hingga suara dering panggilan masuk bernyanyi nyaring. Keduanya geming, membiarkan nyanyi suara itu lebih lama dan mengetahui bahwa panggilan itu berasal dari ponsel Amari di atas nakas.

Pria itu memandang dalam manik arang sang dara. Miyō menatapnya tajam, seolah memperingati. Namun, di luar kehendaknya, tangannya berusaha menggapai benda elektronik itu—hanya untuk ditahan sang dara.

Mereka kembali menyelami mata masing-masing hingga Amari menurunkan tangannya. Miyō ganti meraih ponsel itu dan membaca layarnya.

“Ha!” Gadis brunet itu tertawa mencemooh, lalu memperlihatkan layarnya pada sang pria. “_Mantan_ pacar barumu,” cetusnya mengejek.

Tanpa beban, Miyō menolak panggilan tersebut, lalu menonaktifkan ponsel sang pria. Ia bisa melihat Amari yang tercekat dan puas karenanya. Didorongnya ponsel itu ke ujung ranjang, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya. Gadis brunet itu dengan lambat melepaskan roknya, lalu membuangnya sembarang arah. Ia menyeringai ketika raut Amari mengeras karenanya dan puas karena berhasil menaikkan tensi.

“Hei.” Gadis brunet itu membuka pahanya, memperlihatkan celana dalamnya yang basah. Tangannya menelusuri pahanya, mencoba memancing demi mengunci atensi Amari kembali padanya. “Kau yakin ingin meninggalkan _ini_ buatnya, hm?”

Amari perlu beberapa detik untuk mencerna. Gadis itu terlalu erotis, bahkan dengan berani menunjukkan lekuk polosnya tubuhnya. Amari menelusuri tubuh itu dengan matanya, melihat betapa ramping tubuh Miyō, kulit putihnya yang bersimbah keringat, rambut cokelat yang sedikit berantakan, buah dada yang terlihat menggiurkan, serta bagian lain yang masih tertutup fabrik—yang membuat rasa penasarannya kian meletup bersama nafsu. Ia ingin membukanya, menanggalkan kewarasannya, dan memanjakan dirinya bersama sang dara tanpa peduli waktu.

Pria itu tertawa, _menertawai_ dirinya yang menyadari bahwa ia tak punya jalan untuk kembali.

“Tidak.” Amari mengikis jarak di antara mereka, menarik sang dara dan mendekapnya dari belakang. “Tidak sama sekali, _Sayang_.”

Ia kembali menggigit bahu sang dara, mengulumnya, dan kembali meremas nakal buah dada sang dara. Ia bisa mendengar desah kecil sang dara, dan menyeringai karenanya. Tangannya menuruni tubuh sang dara, menelusuri pinggang rampingnya, memberi sentuhan-sentuhan nakal sebelum menanggalkan fabrik terakhir yang melindungi tubuh polos sang gadis. Seringainya melebar kala melihat sisa cairan sang dara yang tersisa di depan liangnya yang berkedut agresif.

Pria itu dengan cekatan membuka laci nakas, menarik keluar pelumas, dan melumuri jarinya. Ia bisa mendengar tegukan ludah dari sang dara dan kian tak sabar.

“Rileks,” bisiknya sebelum memainkan organ intim itu dan memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam.

Miyō menjerit, tubuhnya menggeliat dalam dekapan sang pria, kakinya mulai menendang-nendang tak nyaman. Amari membiarkan, seluruh gestur yang gadis itu perlihatkan justru kian membakarnya. Juga suara desahannya—suara Miyō yang mendesis nikmat begitu merdu di telinganya.

Amari tak menghentikan pergerakan jarinya. Ia bisa merasakan himpitan dinding liang sang dara di sana, merangsangnya untuk memasukkan satu jari lain ke dalam sana. Miyō mendesah nikmat, deru napasnya kian tak beraturan. Pandang sang dara semakin berkabut, ia kehilangan kendali akan dirinya, tetapi gairah menguncinya dan berupaya menjatuhkannya dalam lembah kenikmatan.

“_Aaahn!_” Gadis itu kembali memekik, mendesis merasakan jemari lain masuk dan bergerilya dalam liangnya. Ia bisa merasakan jemari kasar itu menyentuh sesuatu dalam dirinya, membawa kembali rasa nostalgis di mana kenikmatan menjajahnya. “_Mmnh_ ... Amari-_san_ ... _aahn_—Amari ....“

“Kau kehilangan _suffix_-nya, _Sayang_.” Amari berbisik berat, meningkatkan temponya hingga gadis itu semakin kepayahan dalam sentuhannya. “_Keluarkan_, Miyō.”

Gadis itu hanya perlu beberapa hantaman lain di _spot_ manisnya sebelum kembali menyemburkan cairan kenikmatannya. Seprai itu kian basah, dan aroma manis kembali menguar, bercampur dengan aroma keringat mereka yang menjadi satu.

Amari kembali menidurkan sang dara di ranjangnya, lalu melepas celananya dan meraih pengaman. Ia membiarkan Miyō menahan napasnya dan menyeringai melihat ngeri bermain di mata pasangannya. Sebelum dara itu bersuara, pria itu dengan cepat membuka lebar paha sang dara dan mendengar pekik nyaring meluncur dari bibir sang gadis. Dikecupnya paha gadis itu, menandainya penuh gairah, dan menghidu aroma manis yang tak bosan ia hidu.

“Amari—_mmnh_ ....”

Puas menandai daerah itu, pria itu kembali melebarkan paha sang dara, memancing jerit lain dari bibir Miyō. Ia bisa merasakan nafsunya meletup hanya karena menatap liang manis sang gadis, tak sabar untuk menjelajahi gadis itu dan merasakan bagian dirinya yang terdalam.

“Takut?” Amari memancing, lalu menggesekkan kejantanannya di depan liang yang basah itu. “Apa kauingin aku masuk, _Sayang_?”

Miyō terlalu sibuk menormalkan deru napasnya. Wajahnya merona hebat, tetapi ia tak bisa berdusta bahwa ia _ingin_. Amari berniat menggodanya habis-habisan—kalau bisa sampai membuatnya memohon selayaknya jalang yang butuh dicinta.

Namun, Miyō tak mengabulkannya. Gadis itu balas menyeringai lebar, lalu menelusuri pipi sang pria. “Sudah sejauh ini ... kauyakin tak ingin _mencintaiku_ di dalam sana?” balasnya menggoda.

Amari menyeringai, puas dengan jawaban tersebut. “Jangan pikir aku akan puas dengan satu babak,” bisiknya seraya mencengkram kedua paha sang dara dan memasukkan miliknya ke dalam liang gadis itu.

Miyō memekik, merasakan kejantanan sang pria menembus pertahanan terdalamnya. Gadis itu mendesah panjang, menggerakkan pinggulnya, dan mencengkram seprai kuat-kuat. Amari membiarkan, malah kian terangsang, dan menghentak lebih dalam. Ia mendesis merasakan sempitnya liang sang dara dan menyadari bahwa itu memang kali pertama Miyō bercinta dengan pria.

Pria itu kembali menghentak, membuat bunyi decak basah beradu dengan derit ranjang. Suara desah Miyō ikut menambah panas suhu dalam ruangan. Gadis itu mengerang nikmat, memanggil-manggil namanya dengan suara paling merdu yang pernah pria itu dengar.

Tubuh rampingnya pun ikut membalas hentakannya. Seirama, mereka mencari-cari puncak kenikmatan masing-masing. Keduanya sudah tak peduli dengan waktu atau suara lain yang barangkali akan mengganggu pergulatan panas mereka. Segalanya menjelma menjadi zat adiktif, dan Amari tahu dia tak akan puas hanya dengan satu ronde.

Begitu mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan masing-masing, mengerang panas dan menyemburkan cairan nafsu mereka, Amari segera menarik kejantanannya keluar. Pria itu melepaskan pengaman itu, mengikatnya, dan membuangnya—lantas menggantinya dengan yang baru. Miyō masih tampak menggugah di matanya, dan ia telanjur merasakan candu dalam persanggamaan mereka.

Pria itu menggulingkan tubuh sang dara, membuat punggung gadis itu ganti menghadap dirinya. Tangannya kembali menelusuri tubuh gadis itu, memancing kembali gairah dari sana sembari membuka kaki sang dara lebih lebar. Miyō terkesiap kala sadar apa yang pria itu lakukan.

“Amari—_mmnh!_” Gadis itu lebih dulu menggigit bantal sang pria, membiarkan salivanya membasahi bantal dan mengerang nikmat merasakan kejantanan itu kembali mengisinya. Tubuhnya menggeliat di bawah sang pria, dan dara itu bisa merasakan gesekan kulit tubuhnya dengan Amari dan meletupkan nafsu.

“Kubilang padamu, aku tak akan puas dengan satu babak.” Pria itu mendesis kala merasakan dinding liang sang dara yang sempit. “Berikan _cintamu_, Miyō. Berikan padaku _segalanya_.”

Miyō mendesah nikmat, tertatih mengimbangi teknik ranjang Amari yang lebih berpengalaman. Gadis itu berupaya menormalkan deru napasnya selagi sang pria menghantam _spot_ manisnya susah payah, lalu mendesis.

“_Mmnh_—bukan ....” Jeda beberapa tarikan napas, dan entah bagaimana, Amari merasakan gadis itu tengah menyeringai.

“_Cintai aku_, Amari-_san_ ...,” bisik gadis itu rendah, membuatnya terdengar seksi dan merangsang sang pria. “_Cintai _aku dan seluruh dalam diriku—_aahn_ ....”

Pria itu perlu beberapa detik lebih lama dan tertawa tanpa suara. Mereka memang sejak awal saling tertarik, dan kini tak ada alasan buat mereka untuk tak _jatuh_—bersama-sama, berdua—dalam lembah candu.

“Tentu, _Sayang_.” Amari berbisik sembari kembali mendorong kejantanannya lebih dalam. “Akan kucintai dirimu sepanjang waktu.”

Miyō kembali mengerang nikmat, mengawali pergulatan panas mereka yang masih teramat panjang.

.

Kala Miyō terbangun, langit telah berwarna oranye. Ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kaku dan nyeri di mana-mana, terutama di bagian dalamnya. Namun, kala matanya menemukan Amari yang masih terlelap, seluruh kilasan panas itu kembali menari dalam kepalanya.

Itu bukan mimpi, bagian dari dalam dirinya berbisik.

Namun, tanpa diduga, dekapan Amari kian mengerat dan Miyō tenggelam dalam dada bidang yang lama ia puja. Ia bisa mendengar degup jantung sang pria, serta merasakan kulit mereka yang masih basah saling bergesekan.

“Jangan pergi dulu,” Amari berucap tanpa diduga, memberi sambaran dalam kepala sang dara. “Jangan bangun dulu, _Sayang_. Lima menit lagi.”

Miyō mengerjap sejenak, lalu mendengus. “Jangan merengek seperti bocah, Om Tua.”

Pria itu tertawa. “Aku lebih suka kalau kau memanggilku dengan nama—dan tanpa _suffix_ seperti saat kau mendesah tadi.”

“Memang aku terlihat peduli?”

“Tidak. Aku hanya memberitahumu.” Pria itu mencuri kecupan ringan di dahi sang dara. “Aku harap kau menikmati sesi bercinta kita.”

“Tubuhku kaku, nyeri di mana-mana, dan badanku berbau seperti orang tua.” Miyō menyambar keki. “Kau benar-benar bergairah, tahu? Gadis-gadis itu pasti kewalahan buat memenuhi nafsumu.”

“Mulai sekarang, tak akan ada _gadis-gadis lain_, _Sayang_.”

Namun, Miyō malah jatuh ke dalam hening. Dengusan adalah yang pertama meluncur dari bibirnya sebelum ia kembali mengoreksi, “_Mulai sekarang_?”

Tangannya lantas mendorong tubuh pria itu menjauh, lalu menindih sang pria seraya memaksa pria itu bertatapan dengannya. “Di mana kunci apartemenmu?” tanyanya.

“Aku tak ingat,” jawab Amari tenang.

“Hoi.”

“Sudah cukup sore, kenapa tidak menginap saja sekalian, eh?” Mata Amari memandangi lekat manik arang sang dara. “Berbahaya kalau gadis sepertimu pulang malam-malam, kan?” ujarnya lagi sembari tersenyum penuh bisa.

“_Keh_.” Miyō mendengus menghina, kemudian mengelus pipi sang pria. “Jangan munafik begitu. Aku tahu kau cuma mau meniduriku lebih lama.”

“Dan kau tak suka?” Amari membalas. Tangannya menelusuri pinggang ramping sang dara, membiarkan gadis itu mendesis karena ulahnya. “Aku bakal _mencintaimu_ lebih lama—jika kau menginap, _Sayang_.”

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati jemari sang pria yang menelusuri tubuhnya sebelum menepisnya tanpa hati. Miyō turun dari tubuh pria itu dingin, tak berkata apa-apa seolah Amari telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Dara itu menyeret tubuhnya hingga beranjak dari ranjang, lalu memungut pelan pakaian dalamnya yang berceceran dan memakainya. Amari diam, berguling sejenak, dan memandangi punggung sang dara yang penuh dengan bercak kemerahan.

“Hari Sabtu bakal ada film baru yang mau kutonton,” gadis itu tanpa diduga menyeletuk, menawarkan teka-teki di udara, “tapi, sayang sekali Sakuma-_san_ sedang ada ‘acara’ dan katanya tak bisa menemaniku.”

Amari melebarkan matanya, menyadari sesuatu yang tak ia duga. Miyō berbalik, menatapnya penuh sandi dan tersenyum picik. Pria itu tahu apa artinya: _gadis itu sedang mengajaknya kencan—sama seperti caranya dahulu_.

Amari tak mampu lagi menahan tawanya, lalu bangkit dan menarik sang dara dalam dekapannya. Ada aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh gadis mungil itu, membuatnya kian jatuh dalam candu. “Kenapa tak langsung saja bilang kalau kau mengajakku jalan, hm?”

“Kalau dengan cara konvensional, kau bakal cepat bosan, kan?” Miyō membalas sembari mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher sang pria mesra. “Dan kalau kau cepat bosan, artinya kau bakal meninggalkanku.”

“Aku terlihat begitu di matamu, eh?”

“Tanyakan itu pada mantan-mantanmu—kau benar begitu atau tidak?”

“_Sshh_.” Amari kembali mengecup bibir ranum sang dara cukup lama. “Kenapa tidak sekarang saja—kita _kencan_ di kamarku lagi?”

“Jawabannya sama seperti sebelumnya, Amari-_san_. Kau bakal cepat bosan kalau yang begitu segera dikabulkan.” Miyō menyeringai dan menarik napas sebelum menyambungkan kalimatnya. “Tapi, bukan berarti kita tak bisa melakukannya lagi, kan?”

“Astaga.” Amari membenamkan wajahnya di bahu gadis itu dan mengeratkan pelukannya. “Kalau begitu satu kali lagi buat hari ini—_lima menit saja_.”

“Memang bakal selesai dalam lima menit?” balas Miyō menghina.

“Kau tak mau?”

Bibir Miyō menyeringai, tubuhnya ia dekatkan, membiarkan kulit mereka kembali bergesekan mesra.

“Baiklah—_lima menit lagi_,” bisik sang dara rendah.

Jawaban itu menerbitkan seringai puas di bibir Amari. Pria itu kembali mencium mesra pasangannya, mengecap rasa manis yang berkali-kali ia rasakan dari bibir itu seraya membawa kembali sang gadis ke ranjangnya.

“Sebelum pulang,” Amari berbisik seraya kembali melepaskan pakaian dalam sang gadis, “ada baiknya kau mencuci gelas kopiku.”

“Akan kuingat.” Miyō membalas, membiarkan pria itu kembali menggagahinya—sebelum ia benar-benar pulang.

.

Miyō membiarkan pria itu beristirahat dan membersihkan dirinya. Pria itu benar-benar bergairah di atas ranjang—Miyō tak akan berdusta. Ia memang tahu kalau Amari pernah melakukan _itu_ beberapa kali, tetapi tak pernah menyangka bahwa persanggamaan mereka akan sebegitu panas.

Begitu ia selesai, ganti Amari yang menyusup ke dalam kamar mandi. Pria itu sempat-sempatnya mencuri kecupan ringan di bibir sang gadis, seolah tak rela membiarkan dara itu pergi—yang tentunya tetap tak menghentikan Miyō untuk angkat kaki.

Gadis itu segera melangkah ke dapur usai berpakaian. Matanya menemukan gelas kopi yang Amari pegang saat ia tiba di tempat cucian piring, tergeletak begitu saja, masih terisi setengah gelas. Gadis itu lantas mengambilnya dan menyadari ada yang ganjal di dalamnya. Tangannya lantas mengambil sendok, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari sana dan melebarkan matanya.

Itu kunci apartemen sang pria.

Gadis brunet itu mendengus, geli sekaligus merutuki kebodohannya. “Pantas saat dia membuka celananya, tak ada bunyi logam dari kantungnya.”

.

“Eh?”

Amari mengalihkan pandangnya, menatap tak mengerti wajah Odagiri. “Kenapa?” tanyanya.

Odagiri menunjuk layar ponsel sang pria, ada retakan kecil di sana. “Jatuh?”

“_Aah_. Begitulah. Aku ceroboh, _sih_.” Pria berambut cokelat itu tertawa.

“Tak langsung menggantinya?” tanya Odagiri lagi.

Amari tak segera menjawab, lebih dulu memandang lekat retakan itu dan mengingat hari di mana retakan itu lahir: Miyō menggeser ponselnya terlalu jauh, ia bahkan tak ingat mendengar suara ponsel jatuh saat menggagahi gadis itu.

Senyum tipis terukir misterius di bibir Amari. “Nanti saja, kalau aku sudah _bosan_,” ujarnya sembari memasukkan ponselnya ke saku.

Pria itu mengabaikan tatap tak mengerti Odagiri, lalu melirik ke arah pintu belakang yang sering digunakan para pegawai D-Cafe untuk membuang sampah. Celahnya sedikit terbuka, dan di baliknya, ada bayangan mungil yang berdiri—mencuri dengar percakapan mereka. Miyō berdiri tegak di baliknya, tersenyum mencemooh sebelum beranjak dari sana, menghapus kemungkinan bahwa ia pernah berada di sana.

.

“Ah.”

Baik Amari maupun Miyō segera menghentikan langkah mereka. Seorang perempuan berambut legam berhenti tepat di depan mereka, manik zamrudnya membulat seolah baru saja disambar kilat di siang bolong. Itu mantan pacar Amari yang terakhir.

“A- ah, maaf.” Perempuan itu buru-buru membenahi sikapnya, lalu menatap Amari lekat dan gugup. “Sudah lama kita tak bertemu ya, Amari.”

“_Aah_. Ya, sudah lama, ya,” pria itu menjawab seadanya. Kasual dan tenang.

Perempuan itu tampak gelisah, tetapi Miyō bisa merasakan ada duri ketika tatapan sang perempuan terarah padanya. “Apa ... dia pacar barumu?” tanya perempuan itu.

Gadis brunet itu menghela napas panjang, terdengar jengkel dengan tebakan itu. “Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi, _tidak_, aku bukan _pacar_nya.”

“Eh?” Perempuan itu mengerjapkan matanya. Ada keterkejutan dalam tatapannya, juga kecurigaan.

“AARGGH!” Gadis brunet itu mendadak menggeram kesal, tampak frustrasi karena tangannya mencengkram helaian rambutnya. “Kenapa sih aku harus disangka pacar om-om tua begini!? Kenapa aku tak pernah disangka pacar Sakuma-_san_ saja!? _Duuuuhhh_!”

“Halo, halo. Boleh jangan curhat tentang kendala asmara di tengah jalan?” Amari menginterupsi.

“Habis!” Miyō tampak kian frustrasi. “Kenapa kalau dengan Sakuma-_san_ aku malah disangka adiknya, tapi kalau denganmu malah dituduh pacar!? Ew! Menjijikkan. Aku? Pacaran dengan om tua sepertimu? _Eeeww_!”

“Permisi, wajahku setampan ini dan kaubilang menjijikkan?”

“Maaf saja, yang paling tampan di dunia ini cuma—“

“_Hai’_. Cukup sampai di sana atau ini tak bakal selesai.”

Miyō mendengus dengki, lalu membuang muka ke arah kerumunan. Tanpa diduga, matanya mendadak melebar, bibirnya membuka. “... Sakuma-_san_?”

Sebelum Amari sempat menoleh ke arah yang sama demi memastikan, Miyō sudah lebih dulu memekik bahagia. “Itu Sakuma-_san_! Ah, betapa indahnya takdir!” Kepalanya lantas ditolehkan kepada dua orang yang bersamanya, lalu menghormat dengan gaya yang kekanakan. “Silakan ambil waktu berdua. Sampai nanti.”

Dan sebelum berhasil dicegah, gadis itu sudah lebih dulu berlari menerobos kerumunan. Berteriak memanggil Sakuma kelewat girang, seolah baru saja bertemu selebriti di tengah kota. Amari tertawa hambar, lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. “Ada ada saja gadis itu.”

Mantan pacarnya tak segera menanggapi. Tubuhnya tampak gelisah. “Jadi ... dia benar-benar bukan pacar barumu?” tanyanya lagi.

“Bukan.” Amari menjawab tenang, bahkan dengan menyelipkan tawa di akhir kalimatnya. “Kami sama sekali tak pacaran. Kami cuma tak sengaja bertemu di stasiun tadi dan kebetulan pergi ke arah yang sama.”

“Oh ....” Perempuan berambut legam itu menunduk, memandangi ujung sepatunya yang gelisah. “Aku ... aku ingin minta maaf soal yang dulu, Amari.”

“Astaga, itu bukan hal yang besar.” Pria itu tersenyum, lalu menepuk pelan pundak sang perempuan. “Aku juga harus minta maaf padamu karena kita putus terlalu cepat.”

“Ya, ya. Tentu.” Gadis itu sedikit merona. “Mungkin, kita bisa membicarakannya lebih jauh. Bagaimana kalau makan malam—“

“Maaf.” Jawaban Amari yang kelewat spontan dengan cepat menghancurkan harapan sang perempuan. “Aku tak bisa mengulang masa lalu denganmu.”

Perempuan itu terperengah, harapannya pupus seketika. Kepalanya kembali tertunduk dan ia menghela napas berat. “... aku mengerti,” katanya.

Amari tersenyum, lalu menepuk pelan pundak perempuan itu. “Semoga kaubisa menemukan yang terbaik buatmu suatu hari nanti,” katanya sebelum meninggalkan sang dara. Pria itu meneruskan langkahnya tanpa beban, membaur dengan kerumunan, dan tak menoleh sedikit pun ke belakang. Ia baru berhenti ketika melihat seorang perempuan mungil berdiri di dinding restoran, seolah tengah menunggu sesuatu.

“_Yo._” Miyō menyapanya kasual, seolah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya hanya angin lalu. “Apa yang kaukatakan padanya, eh?”

Amari terlebih dulu tersenyum tipis. “Dia memintaku mengulang masa lalu dengannya.”

“Dia pasti jatuh hati padamu, ya,” celetuk gadis brunet itu sinis.

“Mana Sakuma-_san_?” Amari mengalihkan topik.

“Sayang sekali,” bibir Miyō dalam sekejap berganti membentuk seringai miring, “ternyata aku _salah orang_.”

“_Salah orang_, eh?” Amari memicingkan matanya, meledek sang dara.

Miyō mengibaskan tangannya. “Dia tak tahu _siapa_ Sakuma-_san_ yang kutuju.”

Amari tertawa geli, sudah menduga hal tersebut sejak awal. “Ayo. Kukira filmmu bakal mulai sebentar lagi.”

“Oh, tentu.” Miyō melangkah lebih dulu, membiarkan Amari menyusul dan menyejajarkan langkah mereka—tanpa berpegangan tangan. “Kau sendiri—buat apa kemari, eh, Amari-_san_?”

“Aku dengar bakal ada pameran di sekitar sini ...,” pria itu mengendikkan bahu, lalu menghela napas panjang seolah tengah kecewa, “... tapi ternyata _salah jadwal_. Pamerannya baru digelar besok.”

“Turut berduka.” Miyō merespons seadanya, kendati tahu benar bahwa itu semua adalah karangan. “Kurasa aku punya dua tiket nonton. Satunya untuk Sakuma-_san_, tentu saja. Tapi, dia _tak bisa datang_. Sayang sekali.”

“Turut berduka.” Amari membalas. “Bagaimana kalau kuambil tiketnya? Mumpung _kebetulan_ aku ada di sini.”

Gadis berunet itu melebarkan senyum miringnya, lalu menghela napas panjang. “Silakan saja. Mumpung _kebetulan_ kita bertemu di sini, kan?”

Dan Amari tak pernah merasa bosan dengan percakapan-percakapan itu; percakapan penuh dusta di mana hanya mereka yang tahu bagian mana yang fakta sesungguhnya. Ia ingin bersama dengan gadis itu lebih lama, menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, dan _mencintai_nya selama ia bisa.

“Kautahu, Miyō?” Pria itu menyeletuk tiba-tiba. “Sepertinya kita bakal kemalaman. Bagaimana kalau kau menginap saja nanti?”

Sempat tak ada jawaban atas tawaran itu. Tetapi, Amari membiarkan, tak menoleh pun melirik ke arah sang dara. Melewatkan bibir ranum itu menyeringai tipis karena mengetahui jelas maksud sang pria.

“Kalau begitu, apa boleh buat kan?” Miyō terkekeh kecil, penuh bisa. “Sepertinya semalam bukan masalah.”

.

Kaminaga mendesah kecewa, tak menyangka perkiraannya salah total. “Siapa juga bakal mengira kalau Miyō ternyata suka pada _playboy_ itu!?” semburnya.

“Jadi,” Tazaki mengabaikan Kaminaga, menatap Miyoshi sembari mengocok kartu, “apa mereka pacaran?”

“Tidak.”

“Ha!” Kaminaga menyambar, membiarkan Tazaki mengeluh pelan karena volume suaranya dan melanjutkan, “Kalau begitu taruhannya—“

“Aku bilang mereka tidak _pacaran_,” Miyoshi mendengus sejenak sebelum tersenyum penuh enigma, “tapi aku tak bilang kalau mereka _punya hubungan tertentu._”

“... wah, gila, ya?” Kaminaga kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. “Ada, ya, kakak yang tega mengumpankan adiknya demi menang taruhan.”

“Di dunia ini, uang yang bicara.” Hatano menimpali, nyaris bosan. Ia juga kalah, walau tak sebanyak Kaminaga. Maniknya bergulir pada seorang pria manis berambut jelaga di sebelahnya. “Kau sendiri, darimana tahu soal itu, Jitsui?”

“Mempekerjakannya sebagai asisten _manga_ bulanan membuatku punya pasokan informasi,” Jitsui menjawab tenang.

Odagiri menggeleng, tampak ngeri. “... aku tetap tak tahu perbedaan jalan ceritanya dengan buatanmu, Jitsui.”

“Berarti aku punya murid yang berhasil. Aku senang mendengarnya.”

Fukumoto meletakkan tujuh mug berisi kopi hangat di meja. “Minumlah, sebelum dingin.”

“_Haaii’._”

“Omong-omong, buat besok,” Tazaki berhenti mengocok kartu, “apa lagi tebakannya, eh?”

“_Aah_.” Miyoshi kembali menyeringai tipis. “Menurut kalian, kapan Amari bakal punya pacar baru lagi?”

.

**Tamat**

.

**Author's Note:**

> Keterangan:  
(1): Ingannation (n.) = A cheat, trick or clever deception.  
(2): (tentunya) diambil dari preview untuk episode 12 anime Joker Game (u////u) /UDAH  
.  
.  
a/n: AKHIRNYA BISA JUGA NAMATIN INI AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :””””)) sebenernya, sebenernya, akhir-akhir ini ngerasa tulisan makin tumpul. Dan, jujur, saya udah bikin ini dari jaman kapan tapi berhenti dan baru dilanjut sekarang jadi tuh, TAKUT BANGET MAKIN KE BAWAH TERASA HAMBAR GITU AKHFSYKFULSJ semoga nggak ya ajnkasbfkhsaj ;;;;;; /TABOK.
> 
> Btw, fanfiksi ini sebenernya keinspirasi sama series AO3-nya Mbak S_weet_pie yang Eromantika :’D coba deh ges baca, indah sekali kabdhasksk ;;;w;;;)b gara-gara itu jadi kebayang seandainya Amari sama Miyō kerja di kafe gitu terus lalalalilili KBSHJSKSJ— /DIAM. Dan ini juga karena nemu judul yang ngepas sama isinya sih, hehehe :”)) kayak, pas nemu langsung ngerasa “WAH! INI NIH YANG SAYA TUNGGU!!!!” lalu bercita-cita buat nerbitin ini cuma karena fanfiksi ini judul sama isi nyambung HAHHAHAHAHA /NGEEENGG.
> 
> Inti dari fanfiksi ini: Officially, Amari sama Miyō udah punya ‘hubungan’, tapi nolak buat mengategorikan kalo itu ‘pacaran’ dan semacamnya—karena ya, emang itu bukan pacaran. It’s just somekind of ‘relationship’, but it wasn’t boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. Tapi, ya, mereka making out, jalan bareng, dll dll HAHAHAHAAHA /WOI. Soalnya, kalo mereka iyain, berarti Amari bisa ninggalin Miyō suatu hari nanti dan Miyō harus ngaku kalo dia suka sama Amari—juga mengakui dustanya bahwa dia selama ini nggak suka Sakuma wwww :”)) is this called FWB-FWB-an relationship? /pose ala meme/ /GAK.
> 
> Dan btw, selama akhirnya ‘punya hubungan khusus’ sama Miyō, Amari tu ngga ada jalan lagi sama cewek lain HEHEHEHE /APA. Makanya di akhir Miyoshi taruhannya gitu WWWW /DOR. Tapi, seperti kata Amari pada Odagiri: 'nanti aja kalau udah bosan'; maksudnya, nanti aja dia ganti 'yang baru', kalau 'yang lama' ini udah bikin bosen HAHAHAHHAA /WOI.
> 
> Dan, ya, alasan kenapa Miyoshi selama di cerita ngebantuin Miyō adalah karena dia sebenernya lagi taruhan sama temen-temennya tentang: apa Amari dan Miyō pacaran? Doi bertaruh, mereka bakal punya hubungan khusus; Kaminaga bilang mereka akan pacaran—sama seperti Hatano; Jitsui satu suara dengan Miyoshi; Odagiri yakin mereka tidak pacaran; Fukumoto dan Tazaki bilang tak ingin bertaruh HAHAHAHHAHAHA /WOI. Iya ges, makanya Miyoshi mau bantuin biar dia bisa menang taruhan, memang kakak bangsad u_u /GAK.
> 
> Jadi, yaah, gitu ges hehehehe :”))) /woi. Terus terang, aku tau masih banyak plot hole di sini, tapitapi sudah kepalang ingin publish beklah u_u /DASAR. Maafkan juga kalau tidak terlalu IC dan agak berantakan. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ketikan saya jadi aneh? Atau emang keyboard saya yang aneh? Idk :/ /WOI.
> 
> Kalau begitu, sampai di sini dulu, ges! Semoga ketemu lagi di karya saya yang lain! Terima kasih sudah berkunjung dan sampai jumpa! :D
> 
> -Salam-  
Profe_Fest


End file.
